Ravenclaw Cutie
by Ollivander7
Summary: Immediately following the Department of Ministries incident,Harry is upset to learn that The Daily Prophet has omitted Luna from the list of DA members who helped. He comforts her and realizes his feelings for the Ravenclaw cutie. Please R&R first Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Harry awoke with a start, the horrors he had just experience in the Department of Mysteries just wouldn't leave his mind it seems. He had hoped that he would been exhausted enough to at least sleep away his misery for one night but it seems luck wasn't on his side anymore. Harry couldn't dread this day any more if he tried, less than 24 hours before he had seen his only family murdered before his very eyes and all he wanted to do is mourn in peace. _Fat chance _Harry thought to himself, he no doubt would be bombarded with questions today. As if he didn't get enough of that last night,The Daily Prophet had immediately gotten ahold of Harry after the whole debacle for photo ops and a quasi interview. Harry was less than enthused much to the dismay of the reporter who finally left him alone albeit rather begrudgingly. Harry was sure they had gotten what they wanted though he could see reporters interviewing all of his faithful friends who had helped him. Speaking of his friends Harry made a mental note to thank them all properly for risking their lives for what was basically a suicide mission. _I can't believe I put them through that... _Harry silently chastised himself for his foolishness. Harry finally mustered the will to get up out of bed. Everyone was already at The Great Hall for breakfast it seemed so Harry pulled on his robes and went down to join his friends.

When Harry entered the hall every head turned to look at him. Many people hadn't believe him that Voldermort had returned but now everyone knew, several people nodded at him in a newfound respect. He looked for his friends and saw them all save for Luna at the Gryffindor table. They all said their Hellos to Harry it seemed just like any other day. _Well I guess they don't hate me._ Harry thought to himself.

"Look everyone I want to thank you all for yesterday at the Ministry... I put you all in danger. I wouldn't blame you all for hating my guts. You all almost died because of me." Harry buried his face in his hands at this point grief overcoming him.

"Nonsense mate! We're all friends and fellow DA members, we stick together. Nobody blames you for what happened." said Ron

Ginnny, Neville, and Hermione agreed each squeezing his shoulder in comfort. Harry wiped his face on his sleeve and composed himself. He looked over at the Ravenclaw table and didn't see Luna anywhere.

"Where's Luna?"

"well... about that, you'd better have a look at this Harry." Neville said handing Harry the Prophet.

Harry looked at the prophet and was greeted by a picture of himself and Dumbledore on the front cover, he read through the article finally coming to the part about the DA. He saw a sentence that infuriated him he had to read it over just to see if he was missing something "_Harry Potter was aided by several of his classmates including: Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Ronald and Ginerva Weasley." _Following that there were small interviews with each of them with no mention of Luna whatsoever.

"This is outrageous!! Luna helped too why isn't she mentioned?! I know for a fact she was being interviewed I saw it myself."

"Dunno Harry, it makes us mad too. Everyone should know that Luna helped she deserves that much. Luna saw the paper this morning and just walked out The Great Hall by herse...." But Harry had already gotten up before Ginny could finish her sentence. He had to find Luna immediately to see what was up. Problem was Harry had no idea where to find her, he didn't even know where the Ravenclaw common room was located so he couldn't look there. Harry thought about it logically she was probably upset right now where would he go if he wanted to blow off steam? Then again this WAS Luna he was talking about she was different she was probably out chasing Nargles. A big grin appeared on Harry's face that had given him a good idea. He went outside looking for Luna, she was after all a very outdoorsy person. Sure enough he didn't have to look far there she was sitting on the edge of the lake her blonde hair flying in the wind. He mad his way down to where she was and he could hear her crying softly. Harry's heart dropped, he had never seen Luna cry or even sad for that matter. She always seemed so.. not detached but almost always positive.

"Hello Luna, mind if I join you?"

she looked up at Harry with her misty blue eyes and nodded patting the ground next to her. Harry wasn't really sure of what to do in this situation. He thought about it for a moment then put his arm around Luna to comfort her. She stiffened at first and he almost pulled away but then she relaxed and leaned into him. It was a nice feeling he had to admit.

"What's wrong Luna? I've never seen you like this before."

She reached up and dabbed her eyes with her sleeve before saying to Harry. "I just thought that after yesterday at the Ministry.. that people would think I had friends. They would see how we all went there to save your godfather and maybe think differently of me. Maybe they would think I was more than just Loony Lovegood."

Harry thought about this for a moment and understood her feelings. Luna admittedly wasn't the most popular girl in school. Her beliefs and attitude had made her an outcast, but she had always seemed to not care what people thought. Obviously this was all a facade, of course she did care. Who wouldn't care that they were mocked by half the school?

"Luna you have friends, everyone in the DA is your friend. I am proud to be your friend, you were there for me yesterday. You believed me about Voldermort when others didn't. To me you are much more than Loony Lovegood."

Luna looked at Harry with new tears brimming in her eyes, this time of happiness. "You know Harry you're the only boy who's ever been nice really nice to 've never made fun of me for my beliefs and you always made me feel like I belonged in the DA."

Harry didn't think he had done anything all that special for Luna but apparently to her he had. Was she really that put out by the other students? It disgusted him a little to be honest, sure Luna was different but she didn't deserve this kind of ostracization. He felt a new found respect for her to be able to put up with it all.

"Luna you more than belonged in DA. You're an intelligent and talented witch worthy of Ravenclaw. It makes me angry that the Prophet left you out. Everyone should know that you helped! It's not fair, In fact I'm going to write a letter and demand that something be done about this."

Luna looked much better now, gone were the tears and back was her smile. Harry had never noticed before probably because he'd never spent much time alone with her but Luna was actually very pretty. Her silvery eyes were quite striking and complimented her pale skin well. Harry realized he could get lost in those eyes as he looked at her. Luna must have realized he was staring because she asked quizzically "What is it Harry?"

Harry looked away quickly muttering that it was nothing. She giggled and looked across the lake. "Well Harry as much as I've enjoyed our chat I think I should be getting back to the castle." Harry frowned inwardly as he was enjoying spending time with Luna but he supposed she was right. He stood up and offered his hand to her to help her up. "Luna I want to say thank you for coming with me to the Ministry yesterday, I feel terrible that you were hurt because of me. I just want you to know if you ever need me for anything I'll always be there for you."

Suddenly Luna was hugging him it happened so quick harry was caught off guard but then quickly returned the hug. He closed his eyes and breathed in, her hair smelled sweet like some sort of berry. Luna whispered into his ear "Thank you harry, for everything." They broke apart and both looked at each other awkwardly. Harry didn't know what was going on in his mind. That hug felt so... right. Even though he had just lost Sirius he felt happy at that moment when he had Luna in his arms. A realization hit him. God help him he had it bad for Luna Lovegood.


	2. Chapter 2

_Do I really have a crush on Luna?_ It certainly seemed that way. It never felt this way with Cho that's for sure. Sure she was pretty but he never felt he could really live up to Cedric in a sense. Harry suspected Cho felt this way as well, they just never really clicked. Recently he had started feeling some attraction towards Ginny as well but that was far too awkward in a few ways. First, that was his best friends sister enough said. Also Harry knew deep down that Ginny liked him but it wasn't for the right reasons. She liked the idea of him rather than who he actually was. He wasn't The boy who lived, he was just... Harry and she didn't seem to realize that.

"Well Luna, I guess I'll see you later on. I'll write that letter to the Prophet tonight you can be sure."

The old Luna was back and she replied in her trademark dreamy voice "That's not necessary Harry but thank you all the same. See you later!" and with that she skipped her way back to the castle._That Luna_ he laughed to himself. Harry checked his watch and saw it was almost time for his Divination class. _Oh joy just what I need more predictions about Grims. _Harry made his way back to the castle and up to the North tower climbing the ladder into the classroom. He found it rather hard to concentrate on his crystal ball today he was far too distracted with other more important matters. Nevertheless he did see a fleeting image in his ball._What was it... _Again the image appeared just to dissappear just as fast. Professor Trelawney must have noticed him looking at his crystal ball for she came right next to harry and leaned in

"What do you see there dear boy? Hopefully something less sinister than last time I daresay." Obviously professor Trelawney was referring to the Grim harry had seen in his third year. "I'm not sure professor, I can only see glimpses of it. Wait... it's coming back. It's a an all black bird, a crow it looks like."

"That could mean that terrible grief is in your future!" Harry just looked at Trelawney, her grasp of the obvious was inspiring. Of course grief was in his future, he had just lost his only remaining family! Again he looked at his crystal ball and saw the crow, it landed on a phantom branch and the black just sort of melted from it transforming it into a dove. "Now the crow just became a dove."

"Ahhh, yes. I think it's perfectly clear that out of your grief you will achieve peace and perhaps something more." Trelawney gave harry a wink and walked away. _Something more?_ Harry wondered what she had meant. But this was Trelawney after all when was she ever right. The rest of the day was just a blur he couldn't concentrate in any of his classes. In charms class they were supposed to be making a cauldron dance but instead Harry's jumped into the air and landed squarely on Seamus's head. Finally it was lunchtime, he hadn't eaten this morning since he was with Luna so he was starving. He made his way down to The Great Hall and saw that Luna must have been hungry as well. She was already there eating pudding of course. Harry waved at her and she waved back and smiled at him.

"Why all you all red for? You alright mate?" Ron snapped him back to reality. "yeah I'm fine." If Harry wasn't sure before he was now. All it took was luna smiling at him and he had started blushing like his head was full of wracksprouts. _Haha now I know I have it bad_. The rest of the day was rather uneventful, classes just didn't seem that important all of the sudden. Luckily the year was almost over he wouldn't have to worry about them too much longer. Not that Harry had anything to look forward to over the summer either. Later that evening Ron, Hermione and Harry were all hanging out in the common room talking about their days. As he knew it would the subject of what Harry and Luna did earlier that day. Harry told them as he had nothing to hide, but he was curious as to how they would react.

"Don't tell me you fancy Loony Lovegood!?" Harry turned on Ron with a look of disgust on his face, "Don't call her that! In case you forgot she risked her life yesterday to help at the Ministry! In case you forgot she was a loyal member of Dumbledores Army! I'm sick of people calling her that!" Ron looked like he'd been punched in the gut. He weakly uttered he was sorry and looked downwards.

"Well I think it was very sweet of Harry to comfort Luna, and of course Harry doesn't fancy her." Now Harry turned to Hermione. "What do you mean of course I don't? What if I did?" Hermione began to look uncomfortable. "Come on Harry... Luna's great and all but she is a bit.. odd don't you think?" Harry couldn't deny the accusation, but so what if Luna was a little different that most people? "So what? She may be different but I still like her, she's been nothing but kind and supportive of me." Ron and Hermione looked at one another but it was Hermione who spoke out. "I just think you could do better than her Harry. Someone more reality based?" That was it, Harry had enough. He couldn't believe his friends were being just like all the other students. "I'm off to bed." Harry left them looking dumbfounded and went up to the boys dormitory.

He got out a piece of parchment and his Quill and went to work on the letter to the Prophet. He had to double check but he found the name of the Editor in Chief and set to writing.

_Dear Barnabas Cuffe_

_I was most displeased when I read the Prophet this morning and saw that one of my faithful friends Miss Luna Lovegood: was omitted from the names of my fellow students who helped in the Department of Ministries this prior evening. I would like both and explanation as to why this happened and a written retraction in the next edition. I feel this was done on purpose for what reason I have no clue. This may seem unimportant to someone such as yourself but I feel that everyone deserves to know her role in the outing of several Death Eaters. I eagerly await your reply._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter._

Satisfied that the letter was in good order he rolled up the parchment and decided to go send it off at once. He didn't really want to see Ron and Hermione again right now so Harry slipped on his Invisibility cloak and went down to the common room. Thankfully his friends were playing a game of wizards chess in the corner and he slipped out of the portrait hole unnoticed. "Don't be out too late Harry." The Fat Lady chided from her portrait. Harry laughed slightly, he'd snuck out with this cloak so many times it didn't even faze her anymore.

Harry made his way up to the owelry careful to avoid Filch and Mrs. Norris. He could swear she could sense him even under the invisibility cloak. He should have brought the Marauders map but in his haste he'd forgotten it. After several long minutes of walking he climbed the stairs into the cool night air at the owelry. He threw off his cloak and went to find Hedwig to send off the letter.

"Hello Harry." He froze as he turned around to see Luna standing right there...


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi Luna, what are you doing up here at this hour?" She was stroking a tawny owl's wing lightly and looked at Harry. "Oh, well you see I quite like these owls. Beautiful creatures if you ask me. Also I thought that perhaps I might be able to spot a Blibbering Humdinger from here. They only come out on cold nights like this you know." Harry having no idea what a Blibbering Humdinger was, only nodded in agreement "Any luck seeing one?" He asked encouragingly. "Sadly no. But that's alright it seems I've found a Harry Potter instead." They both laughed at this and Harry found Hedwig and gave her the letter. "I need you to deliver this to The Daily Prophet." Harry cursed himself he usually brought Hedwig a treat when he need a letter sent somewhere, he fumbled in his pockets finding only a piece of stale roll from lunchtime. He held it out to her and she nibbled it slightly. "Sorry Hedwig it's all I've got." She finished the piece and flew off to the East.

"You really are sending a letter to the paper." Luna seemed surprised. "Of course, I told you I was didn't I?" They sat down on the edge of the tower legs dangling over the edge. "Yes, you did but I thought you were only saying that to make me feel better." Harry looked at Luna, she was even prettier it seemed in the moonlight. Only natural considering her name he thought, her radish earrings sparkled in the moonlight. "No way. I said that I'd send a letter. I'm a man of my word, I wouldn't lie to you even if it would make you feel better." Luna smiled and seemed satisfied. "I appreciate that Harry, you really are too kind. Do you mind if I ask you a question?" He nodded and she continued "Why haven't you ever made fun of me for what I believe in? Most everyone does but it seems like you don't even care." Harry thought this was an odd question to ask. Luna must really be used to being made fun of, she didn't just tolerate it she expected it. He thought carefully for a moment. "I don't think it's right to make fun of someone just because they have different viewpoints. I grew up in a Muggle household, if you had come to me six years ago and told me there were dragons, wizards, house elfs and all of this I would think you were crazy. So basically I'm saying just because I haven't seen a Nargle or Blibbering Humdinger who am I to say they don't exist?"

"That's a refreshing point of view Harry, I wish others were as insightful as you." Harry laughed "I don't know how Insightful I am, let's just say I'm open minded." Luna beamed at him her silvery eyes twinkling. It was a good thing it was mostly dark out for he was sure he was blushing once again. "Who's up there!? Filch's voiced called from below. Harry fumbled feeling for the invisibility cloak and narrowly pulling it over himself and Luna just as Filch came up the stairs. He remember just a few years ago hiding Hermione, Ron and himself in the cloak just fine now he struggled to cover just himself and Luna forcing them to crowd very close together. Filch was like a man on a mission checking in every nook and cranny of the owelry desperately trying to find them. " I know I heard you up here! I'll find you mark my words. The Squib was nearing ever closer to where Luna and harry were sitting. They couldn't get up for he would surely hear them just because they were invisible didn't mean they couldn't be heard.

Filch was so close now just a yard more and he would step on Luna. Realizing this Luna silently crawled over onto Harry's lap. All the blood drained from Harry's face. To make matters worse Luna's hair was starting to tickle his nose. He silently prayed that Filch would abandon his search and go away, if he got any closer he was going to fall over both Harry and Luna. At the last possible moment however Filch sighed heavily "Bah! Must have been Peeves causing trouble again. Wish Dumbledore would throw him out." As Filch went back down the stairs Harry threw the cloak off of them and Luna got up.

"I'm sorry about that Harry I hope you're not mad at me." Luna said looking very serious. "No of course not, I didn't mind really." Harry realized this must have sounded extremely stupid but Luna didn't say anything. "Well I think we'd best go back to our houses it's getting quite late. It was nice seeing you again though Harry." She turned to leave and before Harry could stop himself he went after her "Wait Luna..." She turned around to face him. "Yes?" Harry suddenly found the floor very interesting. "umm. I was wondering if you would maybe feel like going to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" "Ooh that sounds lovely Harry, are Ron and Hermione coming along as well?" If Harry was nervous before he was a wreck now. "Actually... I was hoping maybe it would be just the two of us.. if that's ok?" It was impossible to read Lunas' expression in the darkness. Harry was on pins and needles waiting for her reply.

"You actually want to go out with me as in a _date?_" She said the last word as if would burn her. "If you don't want to that's ok, I understand." Sensing the disappointment in his voice she came right up in front of him and put her hand on his arm. "Oh no Harry, I would love to! It's just that I never thought that you would like me in that way. His heart leapt she actually said yes. "Luna I do like you, you're the most unique person I've ever known I can say that with the utmost certainty." Harry hoped that she took this as a compliment but apparently she did because she gave him another hug. This time Harry wasn't so surprised and returned the hug, even gently rubbing her back. Luna had her head nestled in the crook of his neck. This hug was even better than the first, maybe it was the moonlight, maybe it was because he had told her how he'd felt who knows. Harry did know however that he had a date with Luna Lovegood.

After a while they broke apart and looked at each other. "That was... nice." Luna said dreamily. Harry agreed. "Alright I think we really do need to be heading back to our Houses now though. Would you like me to bring you back to the Ravenclaw common room under the invisibility cloak?" She paused to ponder the question then said "Yes, I do think that would be a good idea, I'd hate to get detention before we can go to Hogsmeade." Harry laughed "So would I." So Harry threw the cloak over them again. It was much easier to walk side by side than to sit side by side it seemed. They made their way down the stairs of the tower and into the castle proper, Harry didn't know the way to the Ravenclaw common room so he had to take directions from Luna. His hand kept bumping into Lunas' and he didn't know if he should hold it or not. _That would be ok wouldn't it? _Harry thought to himself. Harry gathered enough courage and he finally did take hold of her hand. _I hope my palm isn't too sweaty... _Luna squeezed his hand in return and smiled at him under the cloak. After so many twists and turns they stopped.

"Alright Harry it's just down the hall I can take it from here. Thanks for escorting me back." Harry was sad in a way that they had to part already. "Not a problem Miss Lovegood." He said with a small bow. She giggled at him and said "I think I'd prefer Luna, miss Lovegood sounds like something professor Snape would say." Harry cringed, he definitely didn't want Luna to equate him with Snape. She hugged him once more this time just a quick goodnight hug but before she parted she leaned up and whispered in Harry's ear "I like you too." Harry gave her hand a small kiss before letting her go and watched her begin to skip down the hall. Harry never would have imagined one night after such a terrible tragedy that he would feel so at peace with the world.

_I can't wait to see Hermione' and Ron's face when I tell them I made a date with Luna. _Harry made his way silently back to the common room a grin on his face the whole way.

**Authors note: Thank you to all of the readers! I really appreciate your support. Comments and suggestions are all considered. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry walked slowly to the Gryffindor common room in no real rush, he even took off the invisibility cloak it was far too stuffy underneath. He was still savoring his rendezvous with Luna when Nearly Headless Nick appeared. "Harry my boy! I hear that you have a date with the Lovegood girl from Ravenclaw. Some of the the other ghosts would be less than pleased at an inter-house relationship but I think it's fabulous." Harry was confused "How did you know about that Nick? It just happened a few minutes ago." Nick chuckled merrily "Nary a secret stays a secret for very long within these walls." He supposed he was right, with all the ghosts and portraits not to mention peeves it was almost impossible to keep anything truly hidden at Hogwarts especially some juicy gossip. "Well thanks for your support Nick, but it's not really a relationship it's just a date." Nick grinned at Harry and bowed "Very well Harry, take care nonetheless. Watching Nick vanish through the wall Harry sighed._ It'll be all over the school by morning._ Harry approached the fat Lady who peered at him "Is it true Harry?" He rolled his eyes and said "Yes it's true , the password is caput draconis." She gave him a wink and swung forward to admit him entry.

Ron and Hermione were waiting for him when he entered the common room. "Well I'm sure you'll know all about it by morning so I'm just going to tell you now. I made a date with Luna for Hogsmeade, so whatever you're going to say go ahead and say it." Ron and Hermione looked at each other and smiled brightly. "I think it's brilliant mate." "Yeah I'm happy for you Harry." Hermione chimed in. Now Harry really was confused. "What happened to earlier? You two were all over me for even liking Luna." Harry came over and sat down on the couch while Ron began. "Well, we talked it over while you were gone. We realized we were being unfair. Luna may be different but you're right, she's as nice as they come and was a loyal DA member." "Yeah, and you seem to be happy with her so we're happy for you." Hermione said. Harry was relieved to say the least. The last thing he wanted was for his best friends to disapprove of the girl he liked. "Thanks guys, I really appreciate it. I'm so nervous though, I've never been on a proper date before. You know how it was with Cho." "A disaster?" Ron asked with a snigger. "Shut up Ron, I don't see you having such a successful love life." Harry chided shutting Ron up. "Well there's no one I really like." He said quietly. " Harry knew better, it was painfully obvious that Hermione and Ron had it bad for each other. They fought like an old married couple, he knew it was only a matter of time before they ended up together. "How about you Hermione anyone you like?" Harry said with a knowing look. "uh, no not really. So tell us about what happened while you were out." He obliged and told them all that had happened. When he finished Ron was grinning at him with a devilish smile. "Bloody hell Harry that Luna moves awful fast crawling on your lap already." Hermione looked at Ron with a look of disgust. "Honestly Ronald will you grow up. She punched him in the arm and he mumbled "what did I say!?" They talked for a while longer and Hermione assured him that his date would be fine "Luna's probably just as nervous if not more than you are. I doubt she's ever been on a date before." This made Harry feel a bit better, at least her expectations shouldn't be too high he thought. Finally he went to bed he got into his night clothes and sank into the bed. He was exhausted _What a day! _He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow

"Harry get up!" Harry's eyes fluttered open sunlight forcing them shut again. "Bug off Ron, five more minutes!" "Suit yourself don't blame me if you sleep through breakfast." Ron not being one to miss a meal sped off down the dorm stairs to the Great Hall. Harry muttered to himself he knew he couldn't go back to sleep he really would miss breakfast and he was hungry from having missed breakfast yesterday. Reluctantly he pulled on his robes and put his glasses on. Harry couldn't help but be in a good mood. He was curious to see the reaction in the Great Hall. Certainly everyone would know about his date by now, Peeves would make sure of that. _Bring it on I don't care what anyone thinks. _He hurried down to the Great Hall so he could get some breakfast as he rounded the corner to the doors he saw Luna looking distressed. She ran up to him "Harry there's something you should know, it seems everyone knows about our date. I promise I didn't tell anyone! I'm sorry..." "Luna, relax I already knew everyone would know. Nearly Headless Nick knew about it last night before I even made it back to the common room I knew it would spread like wildfire. What are you apologizing for anyways? I don't care if the whole school knows! I hope you didn't think I wanted to keep it a secret?" It appeared that's exactly what she thought, she looked at her feet for a moment. "Sorry Harry, I don't know what I was thinking. You're the first boy who's ever liked me. I should have known that you of all people wouldn't be ashamed of me." Luna smiled and Harry took her hand. "Shall we?" As they walked in the Great Hall hand in hand people realized the rumors were true. There were a great number of Slytherins who were shaking with laughter. _Bunch of idiots_ he thought to himself. Thankfully the majority of students seemed surprised at first but then realized it wasn't a big deal and went back to their breakfast. "Would you like to sit with us today Luna?" Hermione asked when they approached. _They really do accept her_ he grinned inwardly. "That would be nice thank you!" the moved over to allow Luna and Harry room at the Gryffindor table. "This is great having the old group back together again eh?" Neville said. "Yeah it's nice, do you think we'll meet next year Harry for more meetings?" Ginny asked. "Well, I hope we won't have to. I hope we have a teacher who isn't afraid to let us practice magic. If we have another old crone like Umbridge I don't know what I'll do." Just then the morning mail arrived hundreds of owls flew over the tables dropping letters onto their owners laps or the unlucky ones right into their morning cereal. Harry was surprised to see Hedwig among the owls, he hardly ever got mail except for Hagrid and Sirius. _Not anymore though... _Harry thought mournfully. As the letter dropped on Harry's lap he saw it bore an seal from The Daily Prophet. "Wow, I didn't expect an answer so soon!" Harry tore the letter open and read it

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_I received your letter and understand your frustration and must admit that indeed it was intentional that Miss Lovegood was not included in the reporting of the Ministry incident. Please be assured that this is merely a business decision and not personal in anyway. I'm sure your friend is a nice girl but you must understand her father runs a ridiculous tabloid. The Quibbler I'm sure you're aware is of terrible journalistic integrity and we simply could not risk people equating Miss Lovegood to the Quibbler and thus thinking it was a credible magazine. You must understand our position, the Quibbler often makes outrageous claims of conspiracies and corruption that are unfounded along with make believe creatures regarded as truth. Therefore I must regretfully inform you that there will be no retraction. However I offer a gift in exchange. Lifetime season passes to the Holyhead Harpies. I hope this is satisfactory to you._

_Regards_

_Barnabas Cuffe_

Harry was outraged. "Who does this bastard think he is? Trying to buy me off?!" Harry took out his wand and pointed it at the letter and tickets in a rage "Inflomora!" They went up in a flame leaving a neat pile of ashes on the table. Luna put her hand on his shoulder to calm him. "It's ok Harry, at least you tried that's more than I could ever ask." It was more than that. He thought the Daily Prophet would have learned it's lesson that you can't hide the truth but apparently not. "Luna, do you think your Dad would like an exclusive interview with me for the Quibbler?" Her eyes lit up."Harry! That'll do wonders for the magazine I'll write him a letter letting him know later on!" Harry smiled, this would show The Daily Prophet. "Well the school year is over next week, so maybe I could come visit one day and your dad can do the interview." Luna nearly knocked him off the bench as she hugged him suddenly. "That'll be so wonderful, I get dreadfully lonely sometimes during the summer. I'd love it if you could visit! If you're not too busy that is." _yeah, busy getting bossed around at the Dursleys_ he thought. The summer was starting to look up for Harry. Now he just had to prepare for his date tonight.

**Authors note: Please rate and review. Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was excited for the afternoon when he would be going to Hogsmeade but first he had to contend with Morning classes. Time seemed to crawl as the professors went over material they had to know for their exams on Monday. Harry took haphazard notes, he was far too preoccupied to really care about school work. He was still angry about the letter he had received.

_"It's totally unfair, just because they don't like the Quibbler doesn't mean they have the right to discriminate against Luna." _Harry vowed to show the Prophet what happens when they mess with people he cared about.

Finally classes ended and Harry could go upstairs to the dorm to change for Hogsmeade. Harry looked at his meager wardrobe, mostly Dudley's old clothes.

_"Pitiful" _Harry thought. He went through his clothes choosing a decent pair of jeans and a shirt. Nothing too fancy but not terrible either. Satisfied, he tucked his wand in his waistband and went to meet Luna. Harry saw Ron and Hermione on the way and they both flashed him a big thumbs up, he smiled weakly in return.

_"Why am I so nervous? It's just one lousy date." " But what if I screw it up?" "Just act naturally!" _ He fought back and forth with himself and his head the entire trip down to the castle gates where Luna had agreed to meet him. As Harry neared closer he saw her. She looked amazing, wearing a light purple blouse and a black skirt. Luna's waist length hair cascaded over around her only enhancing her beauty in Harry's eyes.

"Wow Luna, you look beautiful." He smiled at her

Luna blushed red and said "Thank you Harry, you look very handsome. It's different seeing you without school robes. I like it"

"Thanks Luna." he blushed in return. "Where would you like to go? Anywhere special?"

"Oh, I don't know why don't we just walk and see what catches our eye?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me." He smiled at her and took her hand and off they went.

All of Harry's uneasiness melted away, something about being with Luna just seemed to set him at ease. As they walked hand in hand they chatted about their classes and schoolwork. Harry wasn't surprised to learn that Luna had high marks in most of her subjects. Ravenclaw students were picked for their creativity and intelligence after all.

"I really don't like that Professor Snape, he yelled at me for not paying attention today. He said I needed to get my head out of the clouds and stop daydreaming. Like potions is such a riveting class anyways. That dungeon couldn't be any more counterproductive if it tried." Harry had never heard Luna bad mouthing a teacher before and he couldn't approve more.

"Yeah it's not secret that me and Snape don't get along well. I wouldn't let him get to you Luna. He hates anyone that's not in Slytherin. At least he doesn't give you detentions left and right and deduct points whenever he can. Thankfully I didn't have his class today I probably would have gotten a detention, I couldn't focus in my classes today at all."

"Oh really? Why is that?" Luna asked sweetly

Harry was hoping that she wouldn't ask but realized he had set himself up. "Well if you must know, I was nervous about going out with you Luna. I was worried I'd screw it up somehow."

Luna giggle and sighed "Oh Harry, I assure you I was more nervous than you. I must have changed my outfit three times before settling on this. Why do you think I got in trouble for not paying attention in Snapes class?" She laughed

_"So Hermione was right she was just as nervous as him." _Harry thought. "Ohhh so you were daydreaming about me? Harry teased.

Luna practically turned crimson this time. "Umm well, no not exactly. Well kinda... yeah. I guess I was." She finally admitted. "I hope you don't think that's creepy."

Harry laughed "No way, I'm really flattered. I was thinking about you too Luna." She seemed to relax and squeezed his hand affectionately. "How about we go in the Three Broomsticks and have a butterbeer?"

"That sounds lovely Harry."

Harry held the door open for Luna and they went inside. It was relatively quiet inside, usually the Three Broomsticks was booming on Hogsmeade visits. That suited Harry just fine, he wanted to talk to Luna some more and get to know her and he didn't want to have to yell to be heard. He found them a small table in a corner and went to order two cold butterbeers. As he turned back around from ordering he saw a tall Slytherin over near Luna harassing her. Forgetting about the drinks he sped over towards her.

Luna looked upset "What's going on here?" Harry asked angrily.

"Nothing that concerns you Potter, I was just telling ol' Loony here something interesting."

Hearing this punk call Luna that pissed him off and he grabbed for his wand. "I think you'd better leave Slytherin."

The dark haired boy just laughed and said "gladly, but remember what I said Loony." he said winking at Luna. Laughing to himself the Slytherin walked out of the Three Broomsticks.

"What did he say to you Luna? Harry asked with concern in his voice. He knew it could be nothing good.

"He.. he told me that you were only going out with me because someone dared you to." Luna said with a hint of sadness.

_"Those damn Slytherins! They know Luna has low self-esteem why would they do this? Messing with me is one thing but this is crossing a line." _Harry was fuming. "Luna that's ridiculous, I hope you don't believe that garbage. I would never do something that low." Harry looked into Luna's eyes and said with true sincerity "I like you a lot Luna. I hope you believe that."

Her eyes were brimming with tears and she grabbed Harry's hand. "I believe you, I don't think you'd lie to me especially about something like that. I just don't understand why he would say something like that. Do people disklike me that much?"

"No Luna they don't. You should know by now that Slytherins are jerks, they love misery and suffering. you know how many of their parents were just indicted as Death Eaters at the Ministry? They were trying to get to me by getting you to hate me." Harry reached over to wipe the tears from Luna's eyes. "No more tears Luna, please?"

Luna wiped her eyes and composed herself. "Well Harry I'll tell you one thing, I don't think they will ever get to you in that way. I don't think I could ever hate you." Luna smiled once again.

Now that things were calm again Harry once again went to get the butterbeers. He returned a moment later and set them down on the table. Sipping them gently they immediately felt warmer from drinking it both inside and out.

"Harry can I ask you something?" Luna asked. Harry nodded and Luna continued "I hope I'm not out of line, but I was wondering who you lived with?"

"I live with my Aunt and Uncle." Harry said quietly

"Oh, that's nice."

"No, it's not." He said flatly

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset you." Harry squeezed her hand

"No, it's quite alright you didn't upset me. It's just I hate it there frankly. They are Muggles as I told you last night and they hate magic in every way. Until I turned eleven they made me live in a tiny cupboard under the stairs. They treated me like a freak my whole life and never even told me I was a wizard, if it wasn't for Hagrid showing up I probably wouldn't even be here right now. To them I'm just the freak of the family. A slave and a punching bag."

"Harry that's awful! Is there nowhere else you could go!? Luna seemed very upset over Harry's situation

"Well sometimes I visit Ron and his family during the summer. I like it there but I always feel guilty, they have such a big family and I'm just an extra bourdon on them. They can hardly afford to feed themselves so I don't want to make life even harder for them longer than I have to."

Luna looked at Harry and smiled "If it's ok with Daddy, do you think you'd like to come stay with us for the summer?"

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Could I really escape from the Dursleys this summer?_

"Of course Luna! I would love it." Harry was so happy he stood up and twirled Luna around eliciting several stares from nearby customers

They quickly sat back down embarrassed. "Sorry Luna, I got a bit carried away I suppose" Harry laughed.

"It's ok Harry, I'm excited too. I'm sure Daddy will be fine with it."

They talked for another few hours getting to know each other better. Luna told Harry all about her trips with her father to foreign countries in search of rare creatures. Harry found this fascinating, Luna was quite passionate about the subject and he found it hard to doubt her with such a strong resolve. Harry started to tell Luna of some of his adventures at Hogwarts but she was far more interested in what he liked, what his favorite music was, she asked how he felt playing Quidditch and more. Harry loved how she made him feel, not like a poster boy but a person. She was genuinely interested in him not what he had done.

Several butterbeers later they noticed the sun going down. They would have to be back at the castle soon. They walked out of the Three Broomsticks and Harry put his arm around Luna as they walked back to the castle. He felt amazing, the date went far better than he could have imagined. He only hoped Luna felt the same.

"Harry, I had such a wonderful time." Luna said as if on cue

"I did too Luna, you're really amazing you know that?"

Luna blushed again " I love how you make me feel special."

"You are special to me Luna... I know that we only had one date but I was hoping we could make it official now." He finished slowly

"What do you mean?"

"Would you be my girlfriend Luna Lovegood?" Luna practically pounced on Harry hugging him tightly

"yes!" she cried

Harry stroked her long hair as he held her in his arms, it was such a good feeling especially since they were a couple now. They broke apart after a few moments and their eyes met. He had never seen Luna so happy before, she practically seemed to be glowing.

"Why are you staring at me Harry?" she asked curiously

"Just how beautiful you are Luna." They both leaned forward and their lips met for the first ime. It was a chaste kiss but it was more than satisfying and held great meaning for both of them. Some people say they feel sparks when they kiss for the first ime. For Harry and Luna it was a full blown Weasley's Wildfire Whiz Bang firework. After several long moments they broke apart.

"Wow... I never knew a kiss could be that..."

"Perfect?" Harry finished for her

"Hmm is there something better than perfect?" Luna grinned at Harry.

**Authors Note: Almost had a heart attack when I just about deleted this right when I finished! Not too happy with this chapter admittedly. As always please comment and review. More to come soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and Luna were walking hand in hand after their first date. Both were smiling serenely and Harry was truly happy for the first time in a long, long time. In fact Harry was willing to bet if he were to cast a Patronus at this exact moment it could obliterate a hundred Dementors. It was almost time for curfew and Harry walked Luna back to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Well Luna, I guess we must say goodnight for now."

"Yes, I suppose we must. I'll see you at breakfast though right?" Luna asked

"You can bet on it." Harry grinned and pulled Luna in for another kiss, this one deeper than the last. Harry found it was just as magical as the first. Finally the broke apart.

"I think I could get used to that." Luna giggled.

Harry only laughed. _So could I. _He silently thought. "Sweet dreams Luna.'

"Sweet dreams Harry, of me right?" She said with a wink.

"As long as you dream of me."

"There's no one else I'd rather dream of." Harry could truly see that she meant it too.

With one last hug for the night they left each other. Harry watched with a smile as Luna skipped down the hallway. _ My Luna... _Harry felt like he could skip too he was so happy. He mad his way back to the Gryffindor common room. It was late so he didn't see many people in the hallway or on the staircases. Harry reached the Fat Lady and she smiled at him.

"I see it went well eh?" she asked knowingly

"Is it that obvious?" he laughed

"Just a tad." She smiled and swung open for him to go inside the common room. Several Gryffindors were still out and about talking and laughing about the their days they had in Hogsmeade. "_My day easily beats any of theirs" _ Harry thought to himself.

"Harry! You've gotta tell us what happened!" Hermione rushed over and dragged Harry to a couch.

"Hi to you too Hermione..." She just looked at him expectantly.

"Sorry man, she's been like this all day, when we saw you in the Three Broomsticks with Luna all she could talk about was how cute you two looked together and blah blah blah. I'm telling you she's mental." Harry was surprised at this news from Ron.

"You two were in the Three Broomsticks? I never saw you guys"

"That's not surprising. You and Luna were in your own world. He who must not be named himself could have walked in and you wouldn't have noticed I imagine." Hermione laughed

"Yeah, we hit it off pretty well."

"So tell us what happened! I'm dying to know." she pleaded

Yeah, I'm actually curious as to what a date with Luna would be like" Ron admitted

So Harry told them about his date. As he told them of the Slytherin both Ron and Hermione shook their heads in disgust. When Harry finished Hermione gasped.

"Harry that's so romantic, I wish someone would treat me that way."

""What about Viktor, wasn't he good to you?" Harry asked

"Well, Viktor was nice. But he was always a bit... rigid."

"He always was a bit of a git is what he was." Ron muttered loudly

Hermione only rolled her eyes in return. "That's great though that she invited you to come over for the summer, you might be able to finally get away from your aunt and uncle."

"Yeah, that's nice and all but how was the kiss Harry?" Ron asked a little too eagerly.

Harry expected Hermione to object or call Ron a pig but in fact she seemed to be curious as well. "_You'd think I'd kissed an alien..._"

"Well... to be honest it was amazing. It was so right, nothing like with Cho. Cho was nice, but this was on a whole other level."

"Huh. Who would have thought that Luna was a great snog." Ron said curiously.

They all laughed at this and spent the next half hour talking about their Hogsmeade trips. Hermione admonished them both that they needed to get some studying done for their last OWLs on Monday. Harry didn't see the point. The only thing he ever really wanted to do is be an Auror and he had to get an Outstanding in Potions to achieve that. There was absolutely no way he was going to get an Outstanding as long as Snape gave the test.

After a while Harry and Ron said goodbye to Hermione and went up to the boys dorm to get some sleep. Harry was surprisingly tired and fell asleep very quickly. He dreamed that night of nothing but the Ravenclaw cutie.

The last thing harry wanted to do was get up after such a good nights sleep but he knew he couldn't lounge about all day in bed. Forcing himself out of bed Harry dressed and pulled his glasses on and headed down to the Great Hall. Still half asleep he was nearly flattened when someone jumped on him from behind.

"Morning sleepyhead!"

"Merlin"s beard Luna you scared me half to death." Harry laughed.

"hehe sorry Harry, I couldn't resist. Sleep good?"

"Yeah because I dreamt of you." he flashed her a toothy grin.

"aww how sweet. Sadly I didn't dream at all." She said with disappointment.

"That's ok, you'll have plenty of time to dream of me."

They both laughed and Luna told him to go ahead to the Great Hall. She was going to send a letter to her father about Harry staying the summer as well as the Quibbler interview. They shared a quick kiss and she hurried off to the Owelry while Harry went to get himself some breakfast. Unfortunately he never made it that far.

"Harry Potter?"

The tall, black haired head of Gryffindor house stopped him just outside the door.

"Yes, professor McGonagal?

"Professor Dumbledore would like a word with you at once. I trust you remember where his office is."

It was hard to believe that only a few weeks ago she was hit with four stunning spells at once while defending Hagrid. She seemed just as spry as ever.

"Alright professor thank you."

_What could Dumbledore want with me?_ Harry had no idea as he went to his office. Making his way to the seventh floor he realized he didn't know the password to get in. Harry stood before the stone Gargoyle that blocked entrance to Dumbledore's office. However the gargoyle leaped out the way and the stone spiral staircase winded upwards. _Guess it knew I was coming._ Reaching the top Harry approached the oak door and knocked.

"Come in Harry." Dumbledore exclaimed.

Harry pushed open the door and came into the Headmasters office. Fawkes was on his perch and chirped as Harry approached.

"Ah, it seems Fawkes remembers you. He doesn't take to new people usually you should be flattered."

Harry walked to Fawkes and stroked his wing gently. "What did you want to talk to me about Professor?"

"You can relax Harry I just wanted to see how you were coping with everything. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered Harry a bowl of the yellow sweets to which he shook his head.

"I'm actually very good." Harry said

Dumbledore peered at him over his half moon spectacles. "Oh? Is that so. I would think you'd be a bit overwhelmed with everything going on."

"Well at first I was to be honest. But then I had something happen that's taken my mind off of it for the time being."

"Don't leave an old man waiting Harry. Let me in on your secret." Dumbledore smiled

"Well, I've gotten a girlfriend." Harry admitted, he felt strange telling Dumbledore this for some reason

"Oh ho! Young love of course! I should have known. If I may who is the lucky young lady?"

"Luna Lovegood, she's in Ravenclaw."

"Ah, yes. Bright girl she is. A little eccentric just like me if I may so so myself." His eyes twinkled through his spectacles.

"She's even asked me to come stay with her over the summer.I'm very excited." Harry beamed

Dumbledore's expression turned grim. "Harry.. I don't think you are going to want to hear this but I don't think that's such a good idea."

"What Why?" Harry was crestfallen at the news.

"Harry you have to go to the Dursleys at least until your seventeenth birthday. You know of the Blood Wards. It's crucial that you return there, it's really for your own good." Dumbledore finished quietly

"Please professor. You don't know what it's like there! I'm so miserable there, they treat me like dirt. They're.."

"The only family you have." Dumbledore finished.

"Promise me Harry that you will stay that Dursleys."

Harry looked defiantly out the window at the Quidditch pitch. "Fine." he spat.

" I know you think I'm being harsh but I'm only doing it for your protection. You can go now, get some breakfast."

Harry stormed out of Dumbledore's office. Just when things were looking up they came crashing down again. Harry marched down to the Great Hall finding Luna waiting for him.

"There you are, I was wondering where you'd gone. Wait.. what's wrong?" Luna could tell by looking at him that he was upset.

"Dumbledore says I can't stay with you this summer." He said flatly

"What! Why?" Luna said angrily

Harry explained to Luna what he knew about the blood wards at the Dursleys, honestly there was a lot that Harry didn't understand about them.

"So even those these people are terrible to you, you're supposed to be safe there?" Luna asked disbelievingly

"Supposedly because they're my only blood relatives and due to some old magic I'm safe there. But I don't see why... Since Voldermort used my blood to bring himself back last year they should be null and void. My mother saved me because she loved me and sacrificed herself for me. The Dursleys certainly don't love me."

Harry was angry. He thought for sure he would be free of them for the summer and now Dumbledore had crushed his hopes.

"I'm sorry Luna, I promised Dumbledore I'd stay with them. I may not agree with him but I do respect him."

"I understand Harry. I'm just disappointed I was so excited for you to meet Daddy and of course spend time with you..." The sadness in her voice was painful for Harry to hear.

"It's ok, we can still write all the time and we'll see each other in just two and half months." Harry didn't know who he was trying to convince more Luna or himself.

Harry was determined not to let the bad news ruin the last few days they had together. Luna and him spent most of the weekend together either studying, or at the lake where they first connected. Every day they grew closer and the harder it was for Harry to realize he would have to go over two months without seeing her.

Harry's OWLs were on Monday and somehow he was confident that he did well , of course he bombed Potions but that was expected. It was a relief to finally get all the schoolwork out of the way however that meant that he was going home and away from his friends and Luna. The day finally arrived for them to go back home. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna made the long walk from the castle to Hogsmeade station.

"Man, what a year. Officially the worst yet at Hogwarts."

"Oh, Ron it wasn't that bad. Sure Umbridge was terrible but I quite enjoyed the OWLs. I can't wait to see my scores!" Hermione was practically giddy with excitement

"yeah Ron lighten up, it wasn't all bad." Luna said dreamily with a glance at Harry.

"Well of course not for you two. You'd think you two were joined at the hip. You've barely left each others side and we've barely been able to talk to Harry." Ron said accusingly

"Aww is Ron Jealous? I'm sowee Ron, would you like me to sit next to you on the Train?" Everyone laughed excluding Ron.

"Shut up. Just saying."

The quartet reached the station and said farewell to Hagrid who was helping students load their luggage. His bruises from Gwarp had gone down considerably. They all climbed on the train and quickly found an empty compartment. Harry and Luna sat down together and Ron and Hermione across.

"So, when are you two going to start dating?" Luna plainly asked

They both looked at each other and quickly slid away from each other blushing madly "What are you talking about Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Oh come on. You fancy each other don't you?. I think it's quite obvious."

_Geez even Luna can see it._

_"_Anything from the Trolley dears?" A plump woman said from the doorway. She had a trolley packed with Chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Cockroach clusters, and Fizzing Whizbees.

Hermione quickly stood up thankful for the distraction. "I'd like some chocolate frogs please."

Hermione paid her money and sat down and munched on her frog and become engrossed in reading the wizards card inside Harry looked at Luna and rolled his eyes to which she laughed. After a while Hermione rejoined the conversation and they talked for a few hours. Eventually Luna fell asleep on Harry's shoulder and Ron and Hermione excused themselves to go talk to some friends before they reached Kings Cross.

_She looks so cute when she's sleeping _Harry noticed. He let her sleep on not having the heart to wake her. After a few minutes of being alone Harry started to drift off as well. Careful not to wake Luna Harry gently lifted her head and put it on his chest so he could lie down to nap. Harry quite liked having her so close and found it comfortable feeling her rhythmic breathing. Soon after he drifted off to sleep.

"Harry you'd better get up we're almost at Kings cross." Harry woke to see Ron shaking his shoulder.

"great." Harry said sarcastically.

Harry roused Luna from her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Harry smiling.

"Guess I fell asleep huh?"

"Yeah, we're almost at Kings cross." At that moment the Hogwarts Express gave out a great whistle signally they were entering the station.

"Oh no! Not already. I don't wanna leave you with those people."

Harry held her in his arms to calm her "It's ok Luna, I'll be fine. We'll write all the time and we'll see each other in just a few months.

"Will you miss me Harry?"

"Terribly." he said with certainty

"Good because I will too." She smiled again. They got up and exchanged addresses so they could write. The train came to a stop at the station now.

"I guess that's our cue to leave" Harry said sadly

Luna reached up and kissed Harry very passionately. They both got into the kiss and it lasted well over a minute. Harry remarked how soft and pliable Luna's lips were as they pulled away.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" Harry asked jokingly

Luna just giggled at him "Just something to remember me by."

"Like I could ever forget you Luna." he smirked.

Ron gagged but Hermione just smiled at them.

Soon after they realized they had to part. They hugged and said their goodbyes.

Harry collected his luggage as well as Hedwig and put it all on a trolley. He walked through Platform 9 3/4 and scanned the crowd for The Dursleys he finally saw them sitting on a bench looking as vile as ever.

"Hi Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia. Dudley."

Uncle Vernon gave his trademark grunt in return. Aunt petunia just looked at him like he was a bug and Dudley pretended he wasn't even there. _Well here's to a geat summer_ Harry thought

It was par for the course at the Dursleys. It was back to his usually duties of making all the meals and being verbally accosted. Interestingly enough Dudley didn't quite seem himself. He didn't really bully him as he normallly would. He was by no means friendly but it was a welcome change. _I guess that Dementor attack really knocked something loose in him. _

Luna's first letter arrived four days after he arrived. Hedwig rapped on his window until he opened it. He had saved her a piece of toast from breakfast and gave it to her. She greedily ate it up and stared at Harry expecting more. "I've got a letter for you to deliver to Luna, I know you hate it here just as much as I do so you can go." She took off at once. Harry sat on his bed and ripped open the letter. It was written on blue parchment

_Dear Harry_

_I hope this letter reaches you well. I miss you so much! You have no idea. Daddy is upset that you weren't able to stay here for the summer. He was looking forward to doing the interview for the Quibbler as well. I haven't been doing much since getting back home. I did take a hike today and had a picnic that was quite nice. Though it would have been much better with you. I hope your relatives aren't treating you too badly, I simply hate the thought of you having to stay with them. I'm dreadfully lonely, Daddy is so busy with work lately he's hardly home. Please write me soon I can't wait to hear from you._

_All my love_

_Luna_

Harry thought receiving a letter from Luna would make him happy it had quite the opposite effect. It made him long to see her even more. With a heavy heart he dropped the letter on the bed and curled up and fell asleep.

The next few days Harry moped around the house even more so than usual. Twice he was yelled at for burning the bacon for Uncle Vernons' breakfast it didn't even faze him. The seventh day of summer Harry must have been acting rather dejectedly because Vernon looked at him from the evening news.

"What's wrong with you boy? Miss your school that much?" He chuckled at his little joke

"If you must know I miss my girlfriend." Harry said pointedly

"Girlfriend? Ha Do you hear that Petunia? The boy has got himself a girlfriend. She must be a real freak that girl to like someone like him. Probably real ugly too" He chuckled again at this

Harry lost it completely at Vernons' attack on Luna. Harry rose faster than he knew possible and whipped out his wand and jabbed it in his Uncle Vernons cheek.

"Don't you EVER talk about her that way. You don't know her and you will not speak of her is that clear? I will not hesitate to curse you into oblivion." Harry said with pure venom in his voice.

"Y.. you.. you're bluffing boy. You're not allowed to use magic they'll expel you from that school of yours." Vernon was quite flustered.

"Like I care, it would be worth it. I'm tired of this every summer. In fact I'm leaving." Harry said with finality

Harry marched upstairs and shoved everything in his trunk. He stormed downstairs where the Dursleys were still sitting with shocked looks on their faces.

"Goodbye" Harry slammed the door shut behind him.

_Dumbledore said I had to stay at the Dursleys this summer, he didn't say how long he had to stay._ Harry walked to the street and stuck his wand arm out. It took about a minute or so but the Purple Knight Bus appeared on Privet Drive. Harry had only ridden the bus once before but he figured this was his best option for traveling this late.

"Oi if it isn't Neville Longbottom." Stan Chunpike the conductor for the Knight Bus said sarcastically. Harry remembered in his third year he'd pretended to be Neville after blowing up his Aunt Marge.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Harry said apologetically.

"No worries, No worries. Totally understand." Stan motioned with his wand and Harry's trunk lifted onto the bus.

"So where you wanting to go Mr. Potter? Stan asked

Harry had only one destination in mind. Checking the letter from Luna to be sure he told Stan "Ottery St. Catchpole."

"Right I know the place, be there in a few. Just sit back and relax" Stan helped Harry onto the train and into his seat. "Ernie step on it, Ottery St. Catchpole!"

The violent surge of Acceleration made Harry nauseous. If Harry didn't know the bus was magically enhanced to not hit objects he was sure they'd crash almost immediately. True to stans word the trip was over in a matter of minutes which was surprising since Luna lived quite far away from Harry. It seemed Harry had underestimated the abilities of the Knight Bus.

"We've arrived, that'll be 15 Sickels Mr. Potter." Stan stood with his palm outstretched

Harry fished in his pocket for the coins and plopped them into Stan's hands.

"Thank you, thank you!" Stan stepped back on the bus and it was away in a flash.

Harry found himself in a nice countryside area. There were lots of trees and a river winding through. Harry suddenly realized he had absolutely no idea what Luna's house looked like. He walked around aimlessly for several long minutes when he finally saw what simply had to be her house. It was a very tall house that looked like a chess piece. Sure enough he saw a small sign out front that read "_The Lovegoods"_

Harry looked up and saw Luna in an upstairs window _She must have an alcove in her window_ he thought. Harry picked up a pebble from the yard and threw it at her window, it took him several tries to actually hit it however. Luna peered down at the source of the rock and saw Harry standing there waving at her. She suddenly disappeared from the window and in no time at all burst out the front door running full at him.

"Harry!" She yelled and threw herself at him. He caught her and spun her around laughing happily for the first time in a week.

"What are you doing here!?" She asked half out of breath

"I missed you so much I just couldn't stay there anymore." He didn't have the heart to tell her about Vernon talking badly about her.

"I'm so happy you're here! Come inside I'm sure Daddy will be just as delighted. He's dying to meet you."

Harry was more than a little nervous to meet his girlfriends father. He'd always heard Horror stories about that. _Well here goes nothing._

**Authors note: Sorry for such a delay in this chapter. My computer spazzed out one night and last night my power went out for several hours. Anyways hope you enjoy it. Please comment and review. Thanks to everyone for subscribing and reviewing.**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was pretty apprehensive about meeting Mr. Lovegood but Luna assured him it would be fine. She was practically dragging him to the door and Harry figured he might as well get it over with.

"Luna dear what is it?" Harry heard a voice presumably Luna's father come from in the house.

"Look who showed up Daddy!"

A tall man stepped out from the house, he wore odd colored robes and had shoulder length hair that reminded Harry very much of cotton candy. A shocked expression took his face when he saw Harry.

"Holy Heliopaths! Harry Potter at my doorstep."

"I'm sorry sir for how late it is. I was wondering if the offer for me to stay was still alright?" Harry said sincerely

"Oh yes, yes of course it is! And none of that Sir nonsense. The name's Xenophilius, but you can call me Xeno. Please come in." Xeno ushered them inside and motioned his wand at Harry's trunk to move it in.

Luna sat on a couch in the living room and patted the cushion next to her motioning Harry to sit down. He sat and Luna scooted closer to him. Xeno came over and sat in a large armchair across from them he smiled deeply at the couple.

"So, what are you doing here my boy? I thought you weren't able to come."

"Well I uh had a falling out with my relatives. I couldn't stay there I know I'd end up doing something I'd regret later." Harry decided it was the best course of action to be honest with Luna's father.

His eyebrow raised in question at Harry's answer but he didn't push it. "Yes, Luna told me about them. Savages if I've ever heard of such, to think they could treat their nephew in such a way." Harry could see where Luna had gotten her kind nature.

"I really appreciate you letting me stay I'll pull my own weight I promise. I can cook and clean anything to help out." Harry finished earnestly

Xeno let out a deep laugh "Nonsense! You're our guest. Besides Luna would kill me if I put her boyfriend to work. You know she's been on about you quite a bit this week." He winked at his daughter and she blushed crimson. Harry however felt a wave of newfound affection for Luna and smiled at her.

"Speaking of Luna, I must thank you for standing up for her in regards to the Prophet. Damn paper is always trying to hide the truth. They wouldn't listen to your or Dumbledore about He Who Must Not Be Named and Lord nows they've been ignoring my theories on Gnome magic for years!" Xeno was getting quite riled up, it was obvious he hated The Prophet with a passion.

"You don't have to thank me, I couldn't sit by while they left Luna out it was totally unfair. I'll be more than happy to give an interview for The Quibbler so the real story can get out." Xeno nodded his approval

"Luna honey do you mind going up to your room? I'd like to talk to Harry privately for a few minutes." Luna nodded, getting up from the couch and going up to her room.

Xenophilius seemed to be a bit distracted as he stared off into the empty fireplace his expression was unreadable. Harry figured he should break the ice

"Something you wanted to talk to me about?" Harry said tentatively

At last Xeno looked up coming back to reality. "Yes, sorry I was lost in thought for a moment. I don't mean to question you mind you... but I'd like to know if you're serious about your feelings for Luna." He finished delicately

Harry was a bit confused by the question. "What exactly do you mean by serious?"

Xeno sighed deeply "It's just as I'm sure you know Luna hasn't got many friends, none I daresay." he finished with a touch of sadness. "That is until this year. Your Dumbledores Army she's made friends and then with you even more. This past week Luna has been just like the little girl from before her mother... passed away." He paused for several seconds before continuing. "I'm sure Luna's told you about her mother?"

"Yes, it's quite terrible. I'm sorry.." Harry didn't know quite what to say.

"Indeed it's very terrible. But I know that you understand the pain, you're no stranger to loss yourself. Which is why I ask about Luna. She's quite enamored with you and I... I just don't want her to be hurt. I know it's unfair of me to put this on you but you must understand where I'm coming from. Luna's all I've got left, everytime I look at her I see her mother. They're so very much alike."

Xeno again looked at the fireplace Harry could see a solitary tear run down his cheek. It was obvious that he was a very devoted father .

"Sir, I care very deeply about Luna. I would never do anything to hurt her." Harry thought for a moment then proceeded "The reason I left my Aunt and Uncles tonight is because my Uncle said some things about Luna.. I lost my temper and almost cursed him."

Harry saw Luna's father grip the arm of the chair very tightly when mentioning Uncle Vernon. "It seems I must thank you again. That's twice that you've defended Luna. I'm glad she's found someone like you Harry." Harry was touched by the kind words

Xeno stood up and Harry did the same. "Well my boy I think I'll be heading to bed for the night. Busy day of work tomorrow at the Quibbler. There were several sightings of a Crumple Horned Snorkak in France yesterday."

"Wait sir, where will I be sleeping?" Harry asked

"Oh. well there are only two bedrooms"

"Oh, well that's ok. I can sleep on the couch. It's practically a four poster compared to where I used to sleep at the Dursleys." Harry laughed.

"Nonsense Harry I won't have a guest of mine sleeping on a couch. Especially one that is been so good to my daughter. You can sleep in Luna's room." Before Harry could protest Xeno held up his fingers "I trust that you will behave and be respectful of my daughter?"

"Of course, I'd never." Harry flushed

Suddenly Xeno became very serious he put his hand on Harry's shoulder "Take care of her Harry, and she'll always be there for you."

"I will." Harry promised

Xeno nodded and waved his wand at Harry's trunk which disappeared and presumably ended up in Luna's room. Xeno walked up the stairs to his own room leaving Harry in the living room. _That wasn't so bad _Harry thought to himself. Harry climbed the stairs of the Lovegood home, he saw her door which had a hand painted sign that said _Luna. _He knocked twice and she told him to come in. He pushed open the door and knew immediately that this was Luna's room. He scanned the room and saw a bright assortment of colorful and unique items. Several things were painted on the walls and ceiling.

"I didn't know you liked to paint, you're really good." Harry remarked.

Harry noticed Luna for the first time, she was sitting on her bed wearing a cute pair of blue babydoll pajamas.

"I hope daddy didn't say anything to scare you down there." she asked nervously.

Harry sat next to her on the bed and took her hand. "No not at all, he was just being a concerned father that's all." he smiled reassuringly.

He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. "I missed you Luna."

"I missed you too. But now we can spend the whole summer together!" she said excitedly

Luna showed Harry the many odds and ends from her fathers various trips around the world. Most of it was fairly interesting but nothing special. That is until Luna showed him a Jar on her nightstand.

"Watch this" She said

She went and turned the lights off and immediately the jar lit up but not just one color no. It seemed as if there were tiny rainbow colored fireflies inside the jar.

"Wow, they're beautiful. What are they?" Harry asked amazed

"Kaleidoscope faeries. Daddy found them on a trip to the rainforest."

Luna turned the lights back on and set the jar back down on the table. They both sat on the bed and they talked for what seemed like ages.

"Do you think Dumbledore will be mad that you came her even though he said not to?" Luna asked

Harry thought about it for a moment "I don't care, there's nowhere I'd rather be than here right now."

She smiled satisfied with his answer and kissed him slowly when suddenly in the middle of the kiss she yawned.

"Wow, that bad huh?" Harry laughed.

She giggled "Sorry Harry I guess I'm more tired than I thought."

"I'm tired too actually. Wanna get some sleep?"

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea. Tomorrow I wanna have a picnic though is that ok?" She asked

"Yeah sounds brilliant" Harry smiled

Luna showed him her bathroom and Harry went in and showered and changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for bed. _I can't believe I'm actually free of the Dursleys _

When he emerged from the bathroom several minutes later he could see Luna was already lying under the covers. Harry made his way over the a Futon like chair and layed down on it.

"What are you doing?" Luna asked

"Uh. getting ready for bed." Harry said confusedly

"You don't want to sleep here with me?" she asked sadly

"What!? We can't sleep together!" Harry sputtered

"Why not? We slept together on the train didn't we?"

"Well.. yeah. but that's different." Harry said dumbly

"How?" she said calmy

"What about your dad? What would he say?"

"We're just sleeping. I'm sure he won't mind."

Reluctantly Harry got up and crawled in bed next to Luna. She snuggled close to him and Harry relaxed

"That's better." Luna said dreamily

Harry got under the covers and all was well until his foot brushed against Luna's

"Uh.. Luna why are still wearing your shoes?" Harry asked slowly

"Oh. I sleepwalk sometimes so I wear them just in case." she said this as if it were perfectly natural

"Well would you mind taking them off? I find it kind of distracting" Harry said

She laughed but took them off and threw them off the bed. Harry took his glasses off and put them on the nightstand next to the jar of Kaleidoscope Faeries. Luna turned to look at him and smiled warmly

"I'm so happy right now."

"I'm happy too Luna." he kissed her on the forehead sweetly

She turned on her side and Harry slid and arm around her protectively. Her warmth felt good against his body and he started dozing off.

"goodnight Luna"

She didn't answer so he figured she'd fallen asleep but very quietly he heard the words

"It most certainly is."

**Authors note: Short chapter I know, but I felt this was important enough to warrant it's own. Please rate and review. Thanks! **

**PS: DA Reunion next chapter.**

I


	8. Chapter 8

Harry woke to Luna's hair in his face and a shrill tapping sound coming from somewhere in the room. He decided to try and ignore the ever persistent sound and go back to sleep, from the looks of it it was hardly light out yet. So Harry brushed the hair from his face and closed his eyes once again. No dice, now that he had heard the sound it was all he could hear and it was impossible to ignore.

_"If only I could perform some sort of muffle charm" _Harry thought. Sighing heavily and taking great care as to not disturb Luna he rose from the bed. He looked down on the sleeping girl who looked very angelic in her sleeping state with a small smile, and begun to scan the room looking for the source of the sound. He didn't have to search far, there in the window he could see a tawny owl in the light of dawn furiously tapping the window with it's beak.

_"Oh joy" _Harry walked to the window , found the latch and let the owl inside. It dropped an important looking letter on the floor in front of harry that was embossed with a very familiar seal. Harry knew without looking that it was addressed to him and who it was from. Using his fingernail he opened the letter and took out the parchment. Sure enough it was addressed to him.

_Dear Harry_

_I have been informed that you left the Dursleys and left Privet Drive on the Knight Bus this evening. I'm very disappointed in you, I thought we had an agreement you were to stay at your relatives. You're risking your life Harry! The blood wards have not had enough time to recharge and Voldermort could easily find you without it's protection. I implore you to please return to your aunt and uncle, it's only one more year._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry threw down the letter in anger. _How did he even know I'd left? _Harry considered this for a moment then realized that of course Dumbledore would have Order members watching him. He paced back and forth weighing his options carefully. Either he could go back to his relatives,be miserable and probably end up being expelled yet be safe from Voldermort. Or he could stay here where he was actually wanted, with his Luna and have a good summer for once. The tawny owl hooted at him impatiently apparently waiting for a reply.

Harry made his decision, he went to a small desk Luna had in her room and found a small quill. He turned Dumbledore's letter over and wrote his reply. In it he explained what had happened that had made him leave in the first place. Harry hoped that Dumbledore would accept his decision and let him be, he somehow doubted it. Finishing his letter he gave it to the impatient owl it again hooted at him and looked out the window. Harry opened the latch and allowed it to fly out which it did so without a glance back. _Not a very friendly owl..._

Harry knew sooner or later he would be confronted about coming to Luna's but he never realized it would be so soon. He knew he should be grateful that people were looking out for him but it always seemed to inconvenience him rather than help him. A small yawn escaped him, he was still tired haven been woken up so early. He walked over to the bed where Luna still slept soundly.

_She may sleepwalk but she sure is a sound sleeper_ Harry joked to himself. Gingerly he slid back in bed with her immediately becoming even more tired by the warmth. Within seconds he fell back asleep not a care in the world.

Hours later Harry once again awoke, this time to find Luna with her cheek on his chest. At first he smiled then he saw a thin line of drool coming from Luna's mouth and making a wet spot on his shirt. Harry couldn't help himself and let out a laugh.

Luna woke with a jolt and looked at him quizzically. "What's so funny?"

"I think you've got a little something there dear." Stifling another laugh he motioned to the drool.

Realizing at last what had happened she wiped her mouth and said "Well, you snore so we're even"

They both nearly fell out of bed laughing after a while though they finally got up to greet their first day together head on. They shared a good morning kiss then Harry went to his trunk to get some clothes for the day as well as his toiletries and went into the bathroom. He gazed at his own reflection in the mirror as he brushed his teeth realizing that he no longer had to dread getting up each summer day. Several minutes later he emerged from the bathroom seeing Luna on the other side of the room attending to something. Harry walked over and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"what are you doing?" he asked while peering over her shoulder.

"Feeding the faeries."

"Oh, what do they eat?" he asked

"Faerie food of course." She stated simply

"Of course how silly of me." He smiled inwardly, he loved how straightforward Luna was with everything.

Luna turned around in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry gazed affectionately into her silvery orbs still not fully believing she was his.

"So, what do you want to do today Mr. Potter?"

"I don't know, how about you show me around? I'd like to see where you grew up."

She smiled brightly up at him. "That can be arranged. By the way did you sleep good last night?"

He briefly debated telling her all about the letter he'd received but thought against it, he didn't want to ruin their day together. "Yeah, I've never slept better."

"Me too, I don't think I've ever slept so soundly before." Harry leaned in and kissed her tenderly even though she had morning breath.

_**Guahhhhhhhhhhhhh **_Unfortunately Harry's stomach made itself known at that moment and it apparently was hungry.

"Way to kill the mood." Luna teased with a grin

Harry smiled "Sorry I guess I'm more hungry than I thought."

"Why don't you go downstairs and get something to eat? We've got plenty of food you can help yourself. I've got to get dressed anyways."

"But what about your dad? I don't want to disturb him" Harry asked

"Oh don't worry he'll be at work by now. He goes into the office quite early."

"Ah ok, well I guess I'll see you in a little bit then beautiful." he gave her a little wink and she blushed at his new nickname for her.

Harry left Luna's room and went downstairs. Now that it was daylight he really got to take in his surroundings. He expected the house to be full of all sorts of oddities considering who owned it but all in all it was rather tame. There were some questionable art pieces, and he could have done without the neon pink shag rugs but it was pretty cool actually. Much better than the drabness of The Dursleys that's for sure and it wasn't as crazy as the Burrow.

He found the kitchen an saw that it was pretty standard, looking in the fridge he decided he was going to make him and Luna breakfast. It was the least he could do for letting him stay. _Well I guess all that cooking I did at the Dursleys didn't go to waste _ Harry thought. Harry took out everything he needed from the fridge and found a skillet in a cabinet. He lit the stove and set to work.

Several minutes later and a few cracked eggshells later Luna came bounding down the stairs.

"mmm What's that smell?"

"Breakfast, are you hungry?" Harry asked

"Famished, and I didn't know you could cook. You're almost too perfect Harry."

Harry could help but laugh at that one. "I'm hardly perfect Luna, anyone can cook, it's not that big of a deal."

"Not me, I can't cook. I even burn toast." Luna frowned slightly

"Well you're a hell of a lot better than me in Potions class." They both laughed and then Harry dished up breakfast for the two of them. They talked while they ate and Luna complimented Harry on his cooking skill.

Once they finished eating they got ready to leave the house. Luna suggested that they walk through the village and then she would show him a nice spot to relax. After collecting their things they left the house and walked hand in hand towards their destination when a very unexpected and unwelcome person strode towards them.

Draco Malfoy was striding their way with a very determined look on his face, wand at the ready. "Thought I was going to just forget that you got my father thrown in Azkaban eh Potter?

"get behind me Luna!" Harry said while quickly drawing his own wand. She instead stood defiantly at his side pulling her own wand from behind her ear.

"Don't think I won't hesitate to kill your girlfriend either Potter." Draco spat

"You so much as look at her the wrong way, and I promise you it'll be the last thing you ever do." Harry said icily.

"I don't think you want to do this Mr. Malfoy. It's two against one, that hardly seems to be in your favor. Even if you somehow manage to curse one of us, rest assured you'll be joining your father faster than you can say Snorkak." Harry had never heard Luna talk in such a way. Suffice to say he was seriously impressed.

Her thread seemed to do the trick, Malfoy faltered and lowered his wand. A look of pure hatred crossed his face. "Watch your back both of you. Your time will come soon enough!" And with that he skulked off in the opposite direction.

Harry breathed an audible sigh of relief and put his wand away. "Wow, Luna that was amazing. You really saved us there."

"Nah, It's just obvious that he's a coward. I knew that if he realized he'd be headed to Azkaban he'd run." She slipped her wand behind her ear and took his hand once again.

After that Harry had a newfound respect for Luna. She sometimes seemed a bit airy but on numerous occasions she proved how calm and in control of the situation she really was. She had proved it in Dumbledore's Army mastering so many spells with ease. She had proved it in the Department Of Mysteries, she was the only one who wasn't seriously hurt by the battle. And she had just proved it now with Draco and her calm analysis of the situation. _She really is a wonder _Harry thought.

Now that the unpleasantness of the morning was behind them they walked together to the small village near Luna's house. It was a very quaint place with several small shops and a few restaurants. Usually Harry felt out of place in these areas what with families together and couples holding hands. Now he too fit in with his Luna. He supposed Luna probably felt the same way but just the same he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze to which she returned.

Luna pointed out her favorite places of interest while Harry took in the sights.

"It's quite nice actually, much quieter than Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade." Harry remarked

"Yeah it's nice when one wants to relax. It's mostly Muggles around here, although there are a few wizarding families here and there." Luna stated

You could tell it was summer, families many with small children were out and about and sidewalk vendors were selling their various wares. Harry thought it was a good thing they had eaten breakfast. The delicious smells wafting down the streets were almost intoxicating.

"Hey there! how about a portrait of the young couple!" An artist vendor called from the sidewalk.

Harry walked over and noticed the artist had several works prominently displayed, he was very talented.

"ooh can we Harry? I'd love one!" Luna practically begged

Harry laughed and agreed. He had to admit to himself that he wanted one as well, luckily Harry had some Muggle money in his wallet.

"Alright we'll take one sir." Harry told the vendor.

"Very good! Just sit here next to your sweetheart and in an hour it'll be done and please don't move around too much." The vendor showed the couple where to sit and set to work on the painting.

Harry and Luna held hands and smiled while watching the artists broad, confident strokes on the painting. Luna seemed particularly interested in the technique being a fellow artist. All was well for the first half of the painting then something caught Harry's eye across the street.

A huge black dog was being walked by his owner. Harry felt his heart drop

_Sirius..._ Harry tore his eyes away from the dog and tried to concentrate on something else to no avail. Time seemed to blur and before he knew it Luna was shaking him slightly.

"The paintings done." The vendor smiled brightly and showed them the finished product. Harry snapped back to reality.

"It's amazing, you have quite a talent sir. I never thought anyone could capture Luna's beauty so well."

"Aha young lady I wouldn't let that one go if I were you. He's a keeper" The man winked at Luna

"Oh, trust me I know" she replied matter-of-factly.

Harry paid the man and they were on their way. Luna gazed at the finished painting and laughed.

"I love it. Something about Muggle art is charming, even if it doesn't move it's still beautiful"

Harry had never really thought about it but Luna was right.

"Alright you ready for me to show you that relaxing spot I promised? Luna said brightly

"yeah that sounds great."

She took him up back the way they came, and up a great hilltop with a giant tree at the top. The view was incredible. They could see the entire town and more from there.

"Wow, this is amazing." Harry said softly

"I come here often to read, or paint, or just sit and be with nature." Harry could understand why.

Looking at the horizon Harry spotted a familiar sight off in the distance. "Wait, is that... It's the Burrow! I didn't know you lived close to Ron."

"I didn't either to tell you the truth. Would you like to go visit?"

Harry thought for a moment. "No, some other day. I want to spend today with just you." This answer seemed to please Luna and she wrapped him in a warm hug.

"What's this for? Harry asked

"For being you."

Harry propped the painting against the tree and motioned for Luna to follow him. Harry chose a spot at the very peak of the hill where the ground was soft and pliable. Luna and him then lied down facing the cloudy sky above. Harry's thoughts once again came back to the dog he had seen earlier. He was surprised that just a simple image had brought all these emotions with it. Harry knew he had never properly grieved Sirius and this shouldn't be surprising.

"What's wrong Harry? Luna stated, she didn't question she knew something was wrong.

"Nothing.. It's just.. nevermind" Harry finished dumbly

"Come on you can tell me anything, you should know that. I'm here for you." She put her hand on his.

"Do you still think about your mom?" he turned to look at her.

She nodded "Everyday."

"I saw something today that reminded me of Sirius. It just brought back all these memories... Does the pain ever go away?" Harry asked expectantly

Luna paused choosing her words carefully. "Not entirely, but it does get better... easier. But I know what you mean. Every day I'll see, or smell something that will bring back a memory of her. At first it's depressing but after a while you'll be glad for the memories."

Harry nodded. "I miss him so much Luna." He fought tears back but they wouldn't listen and flowed anyways.

Luna sat up and pulled Harry into her embrace. "It's ok Harry. You'll see him again one day, just as I'll see my mother again. Don't you remember the veil and the voices? And all the ghosts at Hogwarts? Death is just the beginning of a new adventure."

Harry had never thought about life and death before in such a way. To him it was always black and white. Off and on.

Getting his grief out of his system for the time being Harry dried his eyes and composed himself. "Thanks Luna, I feel a lot better."

"Anything for you." she replied simply

It was just a simple statement but the way Luna said it Harry truly believed that she meant it. She really would do anything for him and he too would do anything for her.

"Would you like to hear about my mother?"

"Definately" Harry answered

They spent the next few hours on the hilltop staring at clouds and sharing stories about their prospective family members. Luna's mother sounded like a wonderful person, and from the sounds of it Luna was very much like her. After they had finished talking they both stared at the sky lost in their own memories.

_I wonder if wherever it is people go after they die if Sirius and Luna's mother had anything to do with Luna and I getting together. _Maybe the phrase a match made in heaven had more credence to it than he ever thought.

After a while Harry grabbed the painting and they made their way back to Luna's house. It was already late afternoon by the time that they returned. Luna was sharing her plans on where she was going to hang the painting when they reached the front door. Harry opened it and walked inside to find the second surprise and much more terrifying visitor of the day. Albus Dumbledore sat at Luna's kitchen table drinking a cup of tea.

**Authors note: Sorry it has taken so long to update! I had a terrible case of writers block and I've had other personal problems. Alas the gears have begun grinding again! Expect more frequent updates now. Thanks for all the support guys. It really keeps me going. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Harry's heart dropped at the sight of Dumbledore calmly sipping his tea. He knew the only reason that Dumbledore was there was to drag him back to his own personal hell.

"Professor what brings you to my home?" Luna asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Obviously she too knew why he was here.

Dumbledore stood and smiled at the students, "I just came to discuss something with Harry that's all. I happened to intercept his letter by pure happenstance this morning, and figured since I was in the area anyways I would come here myself."

Even Harry was impressed with the speech. But he sincerely doubted that Dumbledore just 'happened to be in the area' It was far too nice and neat. Also, why did he just stroll into Luna's house and help himself to a cup of tea?

Luna glanced at Harry in question. She didn't know about the letter but now that cat was out of the bag.

"What would you like to discuss with me Professor?" Harry asked knowing full well the answer.

Dumbledore's mustache twitched ever so slightly, "I think it would be best if we discussed this matter in private. If you wouldn't mind Miss Lovegood would you kindly wait outside?"

_Of course _Harry scoffed inwardly

Thankfully however Luna would have none of it. She slipped her hand into Harry's and stood steadfast, "I will not wait outside. This is my house and whatever you say to Harry you can say to me. With all due respect professor how would you feel if I came into your house without your knowledge, helped myself to some tea and then asked you to leave?"

_whoa where did that came from? _For the second time today Harry was seriously impressed.

Dumbledore however didn't miss a beat, "Of course, you are correct Miss Lovegood. Forgive me. I merely was trying to see if Harry had reconsidered his decision to leave his relatives."

"No I haven't. As long as Mr. Lovegood says that I can stay then I'll stay. I understand you're concerned for my safety but I'm fine here really." Harry finished rather forcefully.

Another twitch and then Dumbledore went for the coup de grace, "Harry please reconsider. This isn't just about you anymore. Luna isn't safe with you, any amount of Dark wizards could show up and attack you and she could be an unfortunate victim." Dumbledore stated this delicately but it had the desired effect.

The words stung and they stung badly.As much as Harry hated to admit it but Dumbledore was right, just today Draco had shown up after him ready to attack. Draco had connections and probably had people watching him. Who's to say Voldermort wasn't next?

_I can't believe I never realized it before... Just by being with me she's in danger. _The thought sickened him. If life wasn't cruel enough he now had to feel guilty about being with Luna.

Bringing him back to reality was Luna squeezing his hand firmly, "Harry would protect me. Put some wards up around my house if you're so worried, I know you have to know powerful protection wards. But Harry isn't going anywhere unless he wants to." She gazed coldly at Dumbledore, daring him to object.

_Make that three times today._

Harry slowly regained his resolve. "I have to stay to protect her. Everyone knows we're dating it's not a secret. Who's to say Voldermort won't come after her just because she's my girlfriend? I can't in good conscience just leave knowing the risks."

Dumbledore was stuck and he knew it. There would be no budging the young couple who stood together with such fire in their eyes, " I see your point. While I don't agree with you staying I'll allow it on two conditions."

"Go on." Harry stated

"Near the end of summer I have a matter to attend to and I'd like you to accompany me Harry. Mind you it's nothing dangerous simply a meeting of an old colleague of mine." Dumbledore said with a smile

Harry knew it was more than just a meeting but he said nothing, "Ok, I can do that. What's the next condition?"

"I just wish to speak to Luna alone for a moment. Afterwards I'll add some wards to the house and be on my way I assure you." He smiled brightly at the pair

Luna nodded plainly and motioned for Dumbledore to follow her up the stairs to presumably her room. Harry flopped down on the couch overwhelmed by the turn of events. But he didn't have time to mope around because at that moment Mr. Lovegood returned home from work.

"Hey there Harry! Where's my Luna?"

"She's upstairs with Professor Dumbledore. He stopped by for a chat" Harry explained

Xeno grasped his chest in shock. "Albus Dumbledore in my house!? What a day!"

"Busy day at work?" Harry inquired hopeful to change the subject from the Headmaster.

"Oh indeed. In France last night there were two sightings of a Snorkak. Quite exciting I must say! It's only a matter of time before the Wizarding community will have no choice but to admit they exist." Xeno was practically glowing with excitement at the prospect.

Harry had to admit it was refreshing to see someone who loved their job so much however before they could finish their conversation Dumbledore and Luna came back down the stairs. Xeno ran over and grasped his hand firmly in a vigorous handshake.

"Sir, it's a pleasure to have you in my humble abode. If there's anything I can help you with please let me know." Harry laughed inwardly watching Xeno and Dumbledore. If he shook his hand any faster he would tear Dumbledore's hand off.

Prying his hand from the starstruck homeowner Dumbledore nodded. "Ah, Xenophilius actually there is something you can help me with. Would you be so kind as to tell me what types of protection wards you have on your house?"

Xeno was only too happy to oblige, "Oh only the very best I'll have you know. I've got state of the art Nargle and Wrackspurt wards and even a very powerful Heliopath ward I acquired last summer." He leaned in for dramatic effect on the last one.

Dumbledore took it all in stride nodding enthusiastically, "I applaud you on your fine work Xenophilius, though if you wouldn't mind I'd like to add some more of my own more practical wards. "

"It would be an honor sir. Let me help you." With that Xeno grasped Dumbledores hand and dragged him out the door.

Now that they were alone Harry saw that Luna had a small smile upon her face. "What are you smiling for? What did Dumbledore talk to you about?"

"I'd rather not say. Don't worry it wasn't anything bad it's just I'm not ready to share it with you quite yet." Harry was confused but decided not to push it. Luna must have had a good reason for not wanting to tell him.

"Ok." was all he could think of saying. She must have sensed that he was a little let down because she kissed him softly.

"Don't worry sweetie. It's not like I made some secret pact with Dumbledore about you." Harry had to laugh at that. He wouldn't admit it but deep down for a moment he did in fact think that's what happened. He cast such thoughts aside. Luna would never betray him for that he was certain.

Harry laughed, "I'm just glad you're not as impressed with Dumbledore as your dad is."

"There's just something about him that makes me apprehensive. I can't believe he tried to guilt you into leaving here! He's awfully manipulative it seems." Luna sighed heavily sitting down on the couch.

Harry didn't know what to think. While he certainly had great respect for Dumbledore he had to admit that Luna was right. He sat beside Luna on the couch and grabbed their painting from the table. He didn't know what it was but something about the simple painting he loved.

"What do you two have there?" Xeno inquired after coming back inside.

"Today we went into the village and had an artist paint our picture. What do you think?" Luna held it out for his inspection.

"It's quite lovely. Would you like me to enchant it so it moves?" He asked them

"No" They both said simultaneously

"Ok well how about I make a copy so you both can have one?"

"That sounds great." Harry was glad for the offer he really did want a copy of his own.

Xeno grinned broadly and performed a simple charm then voila; two identical paintings.

"Now! On to Dinner. Hope you two are hungry." He winked at the pair and practically dashed into the kitchen.

Harry realized he hadn't done the dishes after he had cooked breakfast and cursed himself.

"Sorry Xeno. I made breakfast this morning I forgot to clean up. I'll do that now." He walked to the kitchen to clean but Xeno stopped him.

"You made breakfast without magic?" He asked in disbelief

"Erm.. yeah. I've had to cook for my relatives for years."

"It was delicious too Daddy." Luna interjected

"I'm impressed Harry. Muggles have it so rough but I'm not surprised you'd have mastered cooking. One night if you wouldn't mind I'd love to have a meal prepared by you." Xeno flicked his wand a few times and the dishes and skillet were as clean as can be.

_I wish I would have known magic all those years at the Dursleys. I've spent hours scrubbing pots and pans. I simply can't wait until I'm 17._

_"_Of course, it would be my pleasure." Harry smiled

Harry watched as Xeno prepared the meal by magical means. It was mostly the same as the Muggle way except magic did all the stirring, beating, and flipping. He had seen this done before by Mrs. Weasley in the burrow but it still amazed him to some degree.

During dinner the three sat at the table and joked and told stories. Harry continued to like Mr. Lovegood more and more noting the mans caring and fun nature. He also shared much to Luna's chagrin many stories of Luna as a young girl. Harry reveled in it all and felt like he truly belonged there. More so than he had ever felt anywhere else besides Hogwarts of course.

Several hours later after everything was put away from Dinner the subject of the interview came up.

"Xeno how about I try to get some other DA members in on the interview? I noticed the Weasleys live close while I was out today." Harry stated

"Quite right you are Harry. Me and Arthur go way back that old dog! Always trying to fix up Muggle trinkets. As for your idea I think that's a fabulous idea. The more the merrier."

"We might be able to get Hermione and Neville to come to right Harry?" Luna asked

"I don't see why not, I'd like to see them anyways so it can't hurt to ask."

"Great! It's settled then. You two can go to The Burrow tomorrow and visit your friends. Now If you'll excuse me I've got some letters to send off tonight regarding the Snorkak sighting in France."

After Luna and Harry said goodnight to Xeno they made their way upstairs to Luna's room. Harry couldn't stop thinking about what Dumbledore had said it was gnawing at him and he knew he'd have to address it sooner rather than later.

"Luna, I think we should talk." Harry began

"I already know what you're going to say Harry."

"You do..? Harry questioned

"Yes, you're going to ask if I regret being your girlfriend because of what Dumbledore said today." Again she wasn't questioning she knew the answer already.

"Can you read my mind or something?" Harry laughed

"No, I just knew that bothered you when he said it. I feel very safe with you Harry, and I would never regret being you with you I promise." He leaned in close and cupped her cheek gently with his palm. He peered into her captivating eyes so focused and alive. That moment he knew he was in love with Luna.

He kissed her, willing all of his emotions into the act, It was sensual and gentle. He got lost in the kiss and only found his way back when they pull apart.

"That was something." Luna muttered.

"Luna..." Harry paused

"Yes?" she breathed

Harry tried to tell her he loved her but he coudn't find the courage and instead muttered, "I..uh You're amazing."

She smiled and wrapped him in a close embrace but not before Harry noticed the glimmer or something in her eyes. _Was it disappointment?_ He thought

When he went opened his trunk he saw a plain piece of only had three words and he knew who had left it.

_Ponder the prophecy_

He was thankful that Luna was already in the bathroom he didn't want her seeing this. Harry scoffed at the sight of it. He didn't even want to think of that prophecy and now Dumbledore wanted him to analyze it.

After both Luna and Harry were ready, they both climbed in bed together. He marveled at how well she molded to his body. She seemed to just fit perfectly beside him. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her even closer. The feeling was immediate both calming and warming.

_How did I ever sleep alone?_ he thought to himself

"Tomorrow will be fun, we'll get to see our friends." She said

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it. Goodnight beautiful." he kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight sweetie." she nestled into a comfortable position and closed her eyes. Harry looked at his angel in front of him knowing he loved her with all his heart. This was no crush, he'd experienced those before. This was real and permanent.

_God help the bastard that tries to hurt her._

_**Authors Note: Thanks again to all my wonderful subscribers and reviewers. My toothache has finally subsided allowing me to pump out this new chapter for you all. I promise the reunion will happen next chapter.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Harry and Luna made their way down the countryside towards the Weasleys home, otherwise known as The Burrow. After a quick breakfast that morning the couple had decided to go visit early as a surprise.

"I can't wait to see what the twins are up to. I'll never forget the look on Umbridge's face when they pulled that stunt." Harry laughed recalling the memory

"Yes, it'll be nice to see our friends. I hope Ginny isn't upset with me though." Luna sounded hopeful

"What do you mean? Why would she be upset with you?

"Come on Harry, you can't pretend to know that she doesn't have a crush on you."

_Astute as always_ "Well yeah you're right but I honestly doubt that Ginny will be upset with you. She doesn't seem the type.

"I suppose you're right. I just don't want any hard feelings." Luna said

"Relax, this is supposed to be fun. Don't make it complicated beautiful."

She smiled and nodded her understanding. The rest of the trip was uneventful mostly. They had to stop once because Luna swore she saw a pair of Moon Frogs hop into a bush. Harry asked how she could tell the difference between Moon Frogs and regular frogs, but she just laughed as if he were joking.

As they neared the Burrow Harry was just as amazed at ever. The place was just a chaotic mess, with three stories stacked haphazardly on top of one another. Lining the roof were five chimneys jutting out at odd angles.

"What a place! it looks like it's held together by magic itself." Luna was wide eyed. Harry had forgotten that she hadn't visited before.

"It probably is. Wait until you see inside" Harry laughed and led her to the door where he promptly knocked loudly two times. Several moments later a shrill voice came through the door.

"Who's there?"

"It's Harry Mrs. Weasley."

They heard exclaim and then several audible clicks as the locks were disengaged. The door was thrown open to reveal Molly Weasley with a heavily stained apron on.

"Harry dear. You should have owled us letting us know you were coming. And who's this?" Her eyes resting on Luna. "No wait... You're Xenophilius's daughter right?"

Luna nodded and held her hand out. "I'm Luna, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Molly shook her hand and smiled warmly. "I'm sure you've been told this but you look exactly like your mother."

'Yes, I've been told but it's something I don't get tired of hearing." Harry squeezed her hand lightly

"Where are my manners!? Come in dears are you two hungry? I've just been cooking breakfast."

"No, we ate already but thanks." Harry explained.

Luna was fully taking in the Burrow, her eyes darted to and fro looking at everything. She was a kid in a proverbial candy shop. All these oddities were heaven to her. Harry showed her the clock that the Weasley's had knowing Luna would appreciate something so unique. While Molly was giving her a lengthy explanation on it's features Ron punched Harry in the shoulder.

"Hey mate you didn't tell me you were coming over! And with Luna no less."

Harry did his best to give Ron the rundown of the last few days he didn't share everything of course but Ron noticeable bristled at the mention of their Draco encounter. By the time Harry finished recounting everything Luna joined the conversation.

"Hey Luna, good to see you"

"Ello Ron, how's your summer been?" Luna replied happily while still marveling at all the oddness the house contained.

"It's been okay, Fred and George just keep going on and on about their joke shop and Ginny has been moping around nonstop."

Luna immediately seemed more focused on the conversation. "Really? What's she been moping about?"

Harry knew where she was going on this. _It can't be true can't it?_

"Who knows. Mom's tried to get it out of her for days but she just gives excuses. Girls I'll never understand them. No offense" He said with a glance in Luna's direction.

"I'm sure it's nothing, probably just still overwhelmed with the incident at that Ministry." Harry didn't know who he was trying to convince more, himself or the others.

"Like I said who knows. Maybe you two can get it out of her." H shrugged his shoulders in indifference.

"Where is Ginny at anyways?" Luna asked

"Oh, She's with Fred and George out back they're de-gnoming the garden."

Harry laughed inwardly knowing Luna would get a kick out of that. Sure enough Luna's face lit up with giddy excitement

"Wow can we go see?I positively love gnomes. They're so cuddly and sweet!' Luna gushed

"Er... knock yourself out. You're probably the only person I've ever heard that LIKES gnomes besides dad."

"What's not to like?" Luna asked in her airy way.

The three walked outside and into the backyard where the enormous garden was. Harry spied Fred and George each holding one arm of a fat gnome and tugging it back and forth between them. The other redhead was nowhere to be found

(F) "Oi! Harry"

(G) "Come over here and help with this beast!" The twins shouted in unison

But instead of Harry Luna rushed over with a look of concern for the Gnome. Ron and Harry both broke out into laughs shades of Hermione and her S.P.E.W. campaign came to mind. The pair watched as Luna took the gnome from Fred and George and wrapped it in a loving hug the gnome went rigid and promptly fainted.

"You've gotta be kidding me! After all the trouble we go through just giving them a hug makes them faint?!" Ron shouted shocked

"How did you know it would faint Luna?" Harry asked surprised himself

Luna looked at the limp gnome and shrugged her shoulders "I didn't"

(F) "Well that's good and all..."

(G) "But I prefer the old fashioned way."

George took the still faint gnome from Luna and spun around and launched it over the garden wall like a Discus event. The twins slapped hands and Fred congratulated him on the distance. Ron suddenly noticed his sister wasn't there and asked the twins where she was. They wordlessly pointed to the valley where the Weasley family practiced Quidditch, while they went to find more gnomes to toss.

Luna looked towards the valley and frowned "I think we should go see if she's ok."

"You two go, I need to finish up here. Tell Gin to stop slacking off and help out for once. I'll talk to you guys in a bit!" Ron ran after a little gnome trying to scurry into a turnip bush

Luna looked at the garden a moment before walking on with Harry. "Poor gnomes, they need somewhere to live too."

"I wouldn't worry about it. They'll be back. Mr. Weasley likes them so they never really leave for more than a day or so." This seemed to cheer her up slightly and she smiled once again.

Before too long they walked down the steep hillside into the valley the protected their practice pitch from prying eyes. Ginny was on her broom flying in a very intricate pattern, she was quite the flier perhaps even better than Harry. They waved frantically from the ground for a few minutes at her but she didn't seem to notice them.

"She won't see us. She's in her own world up there." Harry said

"What do you mean?"

" I do the same thing when I fly. During a game I block everything out except what's going on in the air, There might as well not even be a crowd. We'll have to go up and get her."

"Not me, I don't particularly care for flying on a broomstick."

Harry couldn't relate "Wow, I love flying it's so freeing! How can you not like it?"

"I love to fly, just not on a broomstick. I'm far too worried about Broom Mites. When we flew on the Threstrals that was lovely." Luna said dreamily

As long as Harry had been flying he'd never heard of Broom Mites, but he knew better than to question one of Luna's creatures.

"Well if you're sure. I'll be back in a minute." He gave Luna quick kiss and ran to the small shed that held the Weasleys broomsticks. It wasn't his Firebolt but it would do.

Harry straddled the broom and kicked off hard from the ground. He felt the familiar rush he always felt while flying, there was nothing that could quite compare. Ginny was still slicing through the air in various patterns still not yet noticing Harry. He sped towards her to get her attention yet he couldn't quite catch up to her. He yelled her name and she still did not slow down.

_TIme to put those Seeker skills to work_. _If I can catch a snitch I can catch Ginny!_ He sped toward Ginny again slicing through the air like a knife through hot butter pushing the broom to it's limits. Finally he caught up to her he was so close he could touch her and that is exactly what he did. Harry reached out and tapped her on the shoulder. The results were suffice to say; immediate.

Ginny whipped her head to the side so suddenly she almost fell from her broom. Obviously the last person she expected to see was Harry Potter. Harry laughed and pointed towards the ground to which Ginny nodded. Moments later they touched down on the ground. Ginny gave him a big hug seconds after she dismounted to which he returned. Then she noticed that Luna was there.

"Luna! I didn't expect to see you here." The two girls hugged causing Harry to smile

_I knew Luna was just being paranoid._

"So what are you guys doing here?!" Ginny excitedly asked

Luna and Harry explained to Ginny about the plan to get all the DA members together for an interview. She thought it was a smashing idea and gave her support. As they made their way back to the Burrow they chatted about their summer vacations so far. Ginny seemed rather upbeat and Harry was confused as to how Ron was saying she was moping around. He saw none of it.

When they reached the garden Fred, George, and Ron looked like hell.

"What happened to you three.." Ginny asked wide eyed

"Well if SOMEONE wasn't off flying around maybe we wouldn't have gotten ambushed by five very angry gnomes from behind. Little buggers put up a real fight." Ron glared at Ginny

(G) "Aww were the wittle gnomes too much for Ickie Ron to handle

(F) "Maybe you should go help mom with the cleaning, that sort of thing might be more your speed Ron!"

Rons face lit up crimson and for a moment his hair matched his face in color. " Shut it gits. I'm fine"

Everyone excluding Ron held fought back snickers.

(F) Come on Forge let's go to the shop. We've got some new inventory to look at today."

(G) Right you are Gred! Great seeing you Harry, Luna but important business awaits you know?"

The twins had devilish smiles. Harry didn't even want to guess what sort of things they had planned. With a loud crack the twins disappeared apparating away.

"Ugh I need a shower. I'm absolutely filthy! Come on in I don't even want to look at this garden for the rest of the summer." Ron was in a sour mood for sure

GInny just rolled her eyes and laughed, Luna however seemed more sympathetic. Nonetheless they went inside. Ron flopped down on the sofa looking defeated.

"Blimey it's early and I'm already beat!"

"Ron we have guests, haven't you even asked them why they're here?" said Ginny while she sneered at Ron

"Uh. No. What's up?"

So for the second time they explained their plan. Afterwards Ron nodded enthusiastically.

"I think it's a smashing idea, I'll write Hermione straight away. Although I have no idea where Neville lives..."

"I do. Me and him shared a compartment on the train and we exchanged addresses." Ginny interjected.

"Alright so we write Hermione and Neville and get them to come visit one day for the interview. I'm sure they both would agree. They can come by Floo it would be easiest I would imagine. Your parents would be ok with that wouldn't they?" Harry asked

The two Weasleys nodded.

"Ugh I can't stand it anymore. I'll be back in a while I need to shower I feel dirtier than when I puked up slugs all day." Ron stood up and marched up the stairs dropping flecks of dirt as he walked.

All of the sudden there was a tremendous banging overhead.

"What on Earth is that?" Luna asked

Ms. Weasley came in from the kitchen with a stern look on her face.

"THAT is our ghoul that lives in the attic. He's been acting up lately though I don't know why. Looks like I need to deal with him again."

"Wow, a ghoul! Do you mind if I come with you Mrs. Weasley? I find ghouls to be fascinating." Luna indeed seemed excited at the prospect of a misbehaving ghoul.

Molly smiled and nodded "If you'd like though do be careful, he's mostly harmless but he can be a bit mischievous."

Luna followed Molly up the stairs. Harry just shook his head in amusement.

"So Ginny how are you? Ron told me you've been a bit down this summer?"

Ginny sighed "I just have been upset is all."

"What's going on?" Harry asked concerned for his friend

" I don't think you want to know Harry." she laughed

"Of course I do, I want you to feel better!"

She sighed again and looked down. "I saw you on the Hogwarts express with Luna sleeping. I came to wish you a good summer and I saw you and her... It tore me up Harry!"

_Damn... Luna was right AGAIN!_

Harry didn't know what to say. He was unprepared for this. "Ginny... I'm sorry if it upset you. But Luna is my girlfriend."

Anger flashed in Ginny's eyes. "She's no good for you Harry! I've been in love with you for years, she's only known you this one year! She doesn't know you like I do."

Harry disagreed. Luna knew him better than pretty much anyone could but he didn't say that to Ginny. "How could you say that about Luna, she's your friend."

"It doesnt' have anything to do with Luna. Luna's a nice girl she is but why is she better than me? Why am I not good enough for you?" She genuinely seemed confused by it. Harry didn't understand, he had always known Ginny had a crush on him but she had never overtly said anything and now she was confessing her love for him...

Harry began as delicately as possible. "Ginny.. It's not that you aren't good enough for me. I just don't think of you that way. You're like a sister to me that's it."

"Oh yeah? Would a sister do this?" Before Harry could even react she had kissed him on the lips. Harry froze for a second then pushed her away. He stood up "What are you doing!"

"I'd like to know the answer to that as well..." Harry looked over to the stairs. Luna had seen the whole thing.

**Authors Note: Sorry for the delay my faithful readers. This chapter has went through several rewrites to add more juiciness to the story. Until next time :) **

.


	11. Chapter 11

_**This chapter is dedicated to Norma for giving me a job in her cafe and for so much more 3**_

Harry had faced down Voldermort in the flesh, but he was never as nervous as he was now. He stood there while Luna bored a whole in Ginny with her eyes.

"Luna.. I" Harry began

"Stay out of this." Luna commanded

"What are you doing Ginny? I thought you were my friend, and the second I leave the room you pounce on my boyfriend."

Ginny looked as if she'd seen a ghost. "Luna. I'm sorry it's not what it looks like! My emotions got the best of me that's all."

"If it's not what it looks like then what is it?" Harry had never seen Luna like this before. Gone was the airy girl and instead stood a proud woman.

Ginny was stuck and she knew it, and she looked like she as if she were going to burst into tears at any moment. " I'm sorry Luna.. and Harry too. I shouldn't have done that. Please don't hate me. It'll never happen again I swear on my life."

Harry watched Luna for a reaction and after a minute she softened and sat on the couch next to Harry. "Why would you do that to me Ginny? You know how alone and ostracized I used to feel. Why would you try to take this from me?"

Ginny tentatively sat down albeit on the edge of the couch. "I just have loved Harry for so long and seeing him with someone else hurt badly. It wasn't anything personal and I know it's selfish as hell of me."

Needless to say Harry felt incredibly awkward sitting there listening to another girl profess her love for him.

If Harry thought Luna was going to be subtle about the situation he was mistaken. "You haven't loved Harry for a long time Ginny. You only think you have been."

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked

"Come on Ginny, I think it's pretty obvious that you don't really love Harry. You just have a crush on him."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "That's not true at all. I've loved Harry for years. Ever since my first year!"

_Do these girls even realize I'm here..._

Luna let out a small laugh. "Really? Do you know what his favorite color is?"

"No but.."

"How about his favorite food?"

"um..."

"Do you even know what he went through as a child?"

"What's your point Luna?"

Luna sighed deeply "How can you claim to love someone you know almost nothing about? You simply can't do it."

"She's right Ginny. You really don't know me like you think you do. You just like the idea of me because of who I am. You should move on you might be passing up someone who would really want to be with you Gin." Harry felt he needed to speak up before Ginny really broke down

"yeah, like who?" Ginny asked her voice dripping in skepticism

" I think Neville likes you, I mean he did ask you to the Yule Ball last year right?" Harry offered

"He did... and I treated him badly there too. I've really made a mess of things haven't I?"

Luna smiled and spoke quickly "It might not be too late, we're all supposed to meet soon after all"

Ginny thought it over in her head. "Neville is pretty nice, and not nearly as clumsy and awkward as he used to be. I really do owe him at least a chance after how I treated him... Thanks guys, we're still friends right?"

"Of course, just keep your lips to yourself ok?" Luna laughed but they could tell she was still being serious

"Don't worry. I promise it won't happen again."

By this time Ron finally ambled down the stairs clean once again. "I'm hungry! When's lunch?"

"Ron, when are you not hungry?" Ginny asked

"Shuddup I had a very taxing morning thank you very much. I wasn't off flying around on my broomstick. I was doing mans work "

--

Harry and Luna spent most of the afternoon at the Burrow catching up with their friends. Despite the earlier tension with Ginny things were great and it was just like old time during the DA. Molly made them all a fantastic lunch and they reminisced on better times.

Harry watched Luna as the day went on, he could see something different about her. It took him a while to figure it out but eventually he did. Perhaps for the first time in her life she was out socializing with people her own age, outside of school. Not only that but she was fitting in she wasn't being judged or scrutinized. She was accepted

The sun was starting to set and Harry and Luna figured it was time for them to make their way back home. Ginny and Ron promised to write Hermione and Neville that very night and arrange for them all to meet a week from then.

Luna and Harry walked hand in hand back to her house. It was a beautiful summers evening and the weather was very pleasant considering.

"You know Harry, I'm proud of you." Luna said calmly

"Why?" he asked confusedly

"When Ginny kissed you. Many men would have taken advantage of the situation."

"I could never do that to you Luna. You mean too much to me."

"Aw, you're so sweet. You mean the world to me,I haven't been so happy in ages." She embraced Harry tightly and pressed her lips sweetly to his

They stood there for a while simply enjoying the feeling of holding each other. Harry felt at one with the world. Luna's soft hair gracing his cheek was an intoxication sensation, he loved everything about Luna and more than that he loved her.

He kissed her cheek and peered deep into her blue eyes and whispered those three perfect words. At first Luna's eyes widened slightly and then they welled with tears.

"I love you too Harry. I've never felt this way in my life about anything or anyone before." A solitary tear rolled down her cheek to which Harry brushed it away with his thumb.

"I haven't either, beautiful. I didn't even know I was capable of feeling these emotions."

There's no telling how long they stood there as time seemed nonexistent to the young, very much in love couple.

**Authors note: I know it's a short chapter but again I felt it was important enough to warrant it's own. Thanks again to all of you for your reviews, subscriptions and patience. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: I'm back from a long hiatus, I'm sure some of you have long since given up on this one but I recently have gotten hungry to continue after devouring all the Harry and Luna Fics! I'm a bit rusty as I haven't written in a long while. So let's finish this!**

Darkness engulfed Harry. _Where am I? _

Harry found himself sitting in a chair unable to move a muscle. He had no idea where he was and how he had come to be there. The blackness was palpable and was slowly making him nauseous. "Hello! Where am I!"

Suddenly there was light, and a voice that Harry knew all too well.

"Harry Potter. We meet yet again."

"Voldermort." Harry spat "Just what is this? Why have you brought me here?" He struggled against the invisible bonds that held him to no avail trying to set eyes on his nemesis.

"You're here because I wish it to be. Soon you will learn that I always get what I want in the end. _**Always.**_" Harry couldn't help but shiver at the statement. He again strained to try and break free of the bonds still was staring at a blank stone wall, most likely some sort of dungeon he figured.

"So what, you brought me here just to tie me to a chair and kill me?" Harry screamed in anger. "Why won't you face me?"

"Harry, you shouldn't raise your voice when you have a guest. But I suppose those filthy muggle relatives your yours didn't teach you any manners." The amusement in Voldermort's voice sickened Harry. This was all a damn game to him and he was clearly in charge of the situation.

"What gue..." Realization hit him like a train. "No.." Voldermort laughed behind him and Harry felt his chair slowly rise and turn around. Tears immediately sprang to his eyes as he saw his Luna sitting wide eyed in a chair across from him. Voldermort held his wand at her temple with a cold smile on his face. She looked terrified but otherwise unhurt.

"Let her go, she has nothing to do with you and I. Do what you will with me but leave her out of it!" Harry was trying to be confident, it was gamble but he was hoping it would pay off and Voldermort would focus on him.

"Well there is where you are wrong Harry. Through this bond we share I have been sickened by these things I have been seeing and feeling coming from you! This girl is the catalyst for these atrocities. So to answer your earlier question. No I am not going to kill you. I am however going to kill _her _right in front of you."

"I love you Harry." A solitary tear rolled down Luna's face as she stared at the boy she loved.

"SHUT UP!" Voldermort screamed as he backhanded Luna in the face.

"Stop it you bastard! Kill me instead! Just please I beg of you don't hurt her she's an innocent in this." Harry fought to try and break free once more it was no use. He wanted to rush to Luna and save her but the only way that he could was to offer his life for hers and so be it. He would do it without regret so that she could live another day.

"Do you see what Love does to a person! you are willing to die for this girl that is the very definition of weak." Voldermort was seething with rage at being defied his fun.

Luna mustered all her courage and looked Voldermort directly in the eye and told him "You're wrong! Love is not a weakness, it makes us strong and gives us something to fight for. Harry was protected that day years ago by love and allowed him to survive your curse! You're just scared because you can't understand it's power."

Voldermort and Harry both seemed stunned by the outburst but Voldermort was quick to recover. "Me scared? Surely you jest? I fear nothing in fact **I **am fear itself. But if you're so sure about loves power let's see if his love can protect you."

Harry knew what was coming, there was nothing he nor anyone could do at that point. Looking straight into Luna's eyes they remained bright even knowing what was to come any moment. "I love you Luna Lovegood"

"And I you Harry Potter."

"AVADAN KEDAVRA" The jet of green light seemed to go in slow motion. Harry closed his eyes tight knowing for the rest of his life he'd regret watching what was about to happen. He simply could not bear to watch the life drain out of those oh so hauntingly beautiful eyes.

harry! Harry! HARRY!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry found himself on the ground covered in sweat. Luna knelt over him looking concerned. He lunged up and grabbed at her not wanting to believe what he was seeing.

"Harry it's ok it was just a nightmare." She said calmly.

Harry knew better. "Luna it was absolutely horrible you have no idea." He went on to explain in every gritty detail what he had seen. She listened intently and as he finished she drew him into a hug. She rubbed his back and he calmed down considerably as she held him.

"It was a warning Luna. I don't buy it was just a nightmare. What if that really happens to you? I could never live with myself." He looked to her pleadingly hoping she would understand. " I just want you to be safe and I don't think that you can be safe as long as you're with me... I think that we should..." He never got to finish that sentence as Luna slapped him hard across the face.

Harry just started open mouthed at his love her eyes blazing holes in him.

**Authors note: dun dun dunnnn... I know this chapter really sucks. I banged it out in like an hour I promise I'll get better once I start writing regularly again. Again thanks for the patience with me and I promise to update soon again! Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


End file.
